KND: Civil War
by DC2030
Summary: Time after time, both Numbuh 60 and 86 have clashed in a war of words. Who knew it'd wind up tearing the whole KND in two. Now its up to Rachel and a handful of neutral operatives to reunite the KND. Slight AU.
1. Zero Hour

**Simple: Me plus free time plus awesome reading about the civil war equals this. Note: this does not take place in the universe my other stories take place in. Now yes there will be OC's, only because I don't feel like going onto the KND wiki to look up a character I can use, I just don't feel like it. **

* * *

_You could say it was a week like any other…but then you'd most likely have poo for brains. Sure, yeah, fighting an elderly man with an addiction to dodge ball, a crazy old cat lady, and dozens of other crazy themed adults wouldn't really be considered normal…unless you were part of the Kids Next Door. But this is not another tale of heroism amongst our ranks, or a thrilling conclusion to the mystery of whether Numbuh 5 ever revealed what the fourth flavor tasted like. No, this is the story of how the KND almost fell apart and how everything we stood for nearly crumbled under our feet. _

**KND Moon Base**

"They're arguing again" Numbuh 0.333 said to a helmeted girl with a tiger striped sweater and pot like helmet.

"Ugh" the girl sighed as she set down her pencil "That's like what, the tenth time today?"

"Fourteenth, ma'am" a boy with blonde and purple spiked hair said walking by.

"For the love of Zero, someone get them up here right now, we are straightening this out, right now!" the girl ordered.

Two uniform dressed twins with the number '44' on their helmets sighed simultaneously and exited the room to carry out their leaders order. A few minutes later, the twins returned with two bickering eleven year olds in tow.

"You idiot!" the redheaded girl yelled into the boys ear "If you continue to push the cadets, they'll all be to useless in the field!"

"Useless?" the boy exclaimed, scowling at the girl "I push my cadets so they can be at their best when they take on the adults…or the teens _you_ failed to bring in when you were Head of Decommissioning!"

As the boy's final word left his mouth, the girl's eyes shot wide open in anger. "You dare accuse me of stupidity of all those boys _you_ trained!"

"Hey, half the guys who were on your team at the time were recruited by you. So don't go pointing that finger at me, miss…secret rainbow-lover-girly-girl."

"Really? Miss secret rainbow lover girly girl? Is that the best your stupid boy brain can come up with?"

"Enough!" the girl with blond hair and the tiger stripe sweater yelled, causing the two squabbling eleven year olds to cease their actions and focus on their Supreme Leader. "Now, what is it this time?" she asked as more kids from within the Moon Base began to gather around. "What is this about? I've been getting complaints from the Prospectors, Numbuh 48-Flavors, _everyone_ in the cafeteria, and even complaints from several Sectors on _Earth_, that you two have your arguing has been causing nothing but trouble. So what is it this time? Patton forget to address you formally? Or is it that Fanny didn't follow one of your ridiculous protocols again?"

Both kids looked at the ground, hoping to avoid the girls eyes. "Ugh…well…you see Numbuh 362 ma'am" the boy, Patton, also known as Numbuh 60 began "Me and Numbuh 86 here were having a friendly discussion when she-"

"Oh no, you are not pinning this all on me!" Fanny, Numbuh 86, yelled cutting off Patton "It was him Numbuh 362; he had to be an idiot like every other boy."

"Hey!" several male onlookers exclaimed.

"We take offense to that" one of the 44 twins said dryly.

"Ugh. I'm surrounded by boys" Fanny sighed, squeezing her temples "well, anyways Patton kept saying that it was my entire fault that several teens have been able to evade KND Decommissioning squads."

"It kind of is" Patton said dryly, earning a scowl from Fanny and many other operatives "What? What did I do to set you guys off?"

"You do realize we're a part of those squads right?" a girl with brown hair pilot gear and the number '58' on her helmet said shaking her head at Patton.

"Well it's the truth, try explaining how 206 got away, or how those two teens managed to just walk by you guys without you noticing?" Patton said pointing his finger at the girl with the '58' on her helmet.

"Shut up Patton" Fanny said slapping said boy across the face "fighting with everyone won't get you anywhere."

Patton rubbed his now red cheek and glared at the redheaded girl. Numbuh 362 let out an exhausted sigh before walking in-between the two operatives. "Alright, alright, calm down you two, now. That's an order."

"No!" Patton yelled angrily "No! No! I'm sorry Rachel, but no! I am sick and tired of people like Fanny getting everything they want just by yelling! Who's with me?" Patton turned to see dozens of on looking operatives clapping and cheering him on. "Numbuh 362 ma'am, if you side with Fanny on this I am leaving the KND, and starting my own _fair _KND!"

Numbuh 362 was taken aback by Patton's outburst. But before she could respond, Fanny too yelled out her opinion. "Well I'm sick of having some yeti like you run around like you know where Numbuh 1 put the Book of KND! Numbuh 362, Rachel, lass, if you side with this eskimo, I swear I'm breaking off from the KND and starting my own organization, an organization that has standards!" Fanny pumped her fist into the air, causing many operatives alike to cheer and applaud the redhead.

Numbuh 362 was torn. Two of her best friends had just declared that if she didn't side with either one of them, they would secede from the KND, and most likely, take their following with them. "I…I…Isn't there any way you guys can sort this out peacefully?"

"NO!" both Fanny and Patton exclaimed.

"I…I can't" Numbuh 362 reluctantly admitted "I can't choose between my best friends."

Both Fanny and Patton cast one another ice cold glares and both shouted, "I'm leaving the Kids Next Door!" With that, both eleven year olds and the operatives siding with them, exited the room, leaving only Numbuh 362 and a few baffled operatives to watch as the KND tore itself apart, piece by piece.

Not too far away from the baffled operatives. At Numbuh 35's unattended station, an ominous message begins to play. _"Numbuh 101 calling the Moon Base, I bring you a message from the future, do not, I repeat do not let Numbuh's 60 and 86 leave the KND, don't go to Sector V, please don't trust Numbuh 4, and for the love of Zero don't-"_


	2. 3rd Hour

**Two chapters in one day? Wow I have a lot of free time on my hands.**

* * *

**Moon Base: Undisclosed Interior Section**

"_Hey Numbuh 78, did you hear?"_

"_Oh man…Numbuh 60 just split from the KND."_

"_Dude! You hear? Numbuh 86 just went bonkers. She and a bunch of guys just left the KND!"_

"_Numbuh 116 said she was joining up with Patton…I think I'll do the same."_

"_Fanny may be a screamin' banshee, but I'll follow her to the pit and back."_

"This is just great" a deep voice said sarcastically.

"Ugh. Numbuh 74.239, I thought I told you to stop using that thing" a boy wearing a suit and sun glasses said annoyed by his companions antic.

"What? Come on I sound awesome!" a boy with braces and a lab coat said holding a microphone-like device up to his voice "Come on, Numbuh Infinity, I'm like Darth Vader. Luke I am your father. Yo I'm Mr. T in the morning coming at you from nickelodeon."

"Stop that!" Numbuh Infinity slapped the microphone out of the boy's hand "This is serious Gabe! This affects everything! What will they think if the KND has been reduced to but a few kids! And not even the good ones!"

"Relax Infinity" the boy, Gabe, said rubbing his swelling hand "Look at the monitor." Numbuh Infinity followed Gabe's hand to a monitor, showing Numbuh 362 talking to Sector leaders over video phone. "See. Rachel's got it covered."

* * *

**Moon Base: Numbuh 362's Office**

'_I soooo don't have it covered' _Rachel said inwardly as her meeting with several Sector Leaders continued.

"_It's been three hours already, and Numbuh's 60 and 86 have already set up shop planet side"_ a bald brit wearing sunglasses said uneasily _"KND spy satellites show that Numbuh 60 and his followers are using the Arctic Training Base as their base of operations, while Numbuh 86 is using the Convention Dome as hers."_

"_Personally I think it's a nice change in pace" _a girl with purple goggles and a pot with the number '78' painted in yellow _"Bout time Patton got what was coming to him."_

"_Of course you would" _a boy wearing tinted circular tinted glasses and a white scarf said in a French accent "_You and your Sector X always side with the misguided. As you all know Patton has control of both the Arctic training grounds, giving him a supply of fresh recruits, and he also has the prison. He already has what it takes to beat Numbuh 86."_

"Enough" Rachel commanded, standing up from her chair "this is a serious matter, the KND is falling apart. And I'll need all the help I can if I'm going to keep it together. I need to know where you all stand in this, now."

All of the operatives on the video screens had contemplating looks on their faces. It was the bald brit who broke the uneasy silence. _"You have Sector V ma'am."_

"_You can count Sector Q out" _a girl around the age of nine said without regret _"Numbuh 86 needs a team with a good track record."_

"_Please Numbuh 49.5, your team of three is nothing compared to Sector F, and Patton has our support" _the sector leader with the French leader scoffed.

"_Forget you Numbuh 65; Sector X will crush you and that eskimo" _Numbuh 78 said smirking.

"_You have Sector W sis" _a young boy with beaver like teeth said giving Rachel a thumbs up _"Unlike the rest of these guys you can count on Sector W's full dedication."_

"Thanks Harvey" Rachel said smiling lightly at her little brother "So…I now see where you all stand."

"_Yeah" _Numbuh 78 said sadly _"Sorry Rache, but me and my team took a vote."_

"_As did mine" _Numbuh 65 said rubbing the back of his neck _"We're all sorry Rachel, but we all have opinions."_

"_Well seeing as you're no longer my leader" _Numbuh 49.5 began "_I guess I can now tell you how much I didn't really like you."_

"Numbuh 202, cut transmission with Sector Q" Rachel ordered dryly. The 2x4 expert from Sector G followed Rachel's order without a second thought.

Numbuh 202 cut the transmission and smiled, "Never did like that girl."

"Feh" a dark hair boy grunted in agreement "tell me about it, kind of glad I left Q."

"Alright then" Rachel said turning to face the four sector leaders on TV screens "I wish the best to both of you, thanks bro for standing with me, and thank you Nigel."

"_Thanks Rachel. I guess I'll be seeing you" _Numbuh 78 said before she cut the transmission.

_I wish you luck as well Rachel. Goodbye and good luck" _the sector leader of Sector F saluted before terminating his connection.

"_Me and my team will be standing at the ready ma'am" _Numbuh 1 said before ending his transmission.

"_Gah! Ever since that game of tag!" _Numbuh 363 pretended to gag before Rachel ended the connection.

"Yeah, yeah see you later bro" Rachel said unamused. Rachel then walked over to the three operatives in the room besides her and asked, "Alright, Numbuh 2030 did you complete the census?"

"Yes ma'am" the dark haired boy said handing Rachel a paper with names on it "As of my count we have about thirty operatives still waving KND flags."

"So where does that leave us territory wise Numbuh 0.333?" Rachel asked the boy with a buzz cut and glasses.

"We've got the Moon Base, thankfully. We also have the museum and three tree houses" Numbuh 0.333 answered.

"Not much, but it'll do" Rachel said before taking a seat on a reclining chair "They may want the Moon Base, its perfect for a strategic strike against either side."

"We don't have nearly as many operatives to run the place" Numbuh 202 said uneasily.

"What we need to do is get Patton and Fanny to stop fighting and make peace" Numbuh 0.333 said smashing his fist onto his palm.

"Please Numbuh 0.333; you think that if they shake hands and become friends again will make everyone come back to the KND? Come on, you saw how Angelie and Numbuh 65 acted towards one another. They're all just using this as an excuse to take a bite out of one another" Numbuh 2030 said angrily "They don't care about issues all they want to do is take a swing at someone they don't like."

"You don't have a lot of faith in people do you?" Numbuh 202 bluntly asked.

"Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Well we've got a lot to do if we're going to pull this off people" Rachel said getting up from her chair "I want all ports, landing bays, docking bays, locked down except for landing bay one. Numbuh 202, 2030, you two are on tactical command. You two will feed me intell on the fly and keep everyone not in the KND out. Numbuh 0.333 you and I are going on a mission."

"What kind of mission ma'am?" Numbuh 0.333 asked.

Rachel grabbed her Yield Sign melee weapon and proceeded to head to her office's exit. "You and I are heading to Sector V. Numbuh 2030, alert Numbuh 363 to rendezvous with me at Numbuh 1's tree house." With that said, both Rachel and Numbuh 0.333 exited her office, and headed down to landing bay 1, where a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. awaited for their arrival.

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Well, well, well" a man wearing a flame retardant black body glove chuckled as he watched the KND Moon Base through several video monitors "Isn't this an interesting turn of events!" The man then hit a button on the armrest of his chair and spoke aloud, "Hello Steve… It is I Father… No I'm not Darth Vader! I'd thought you'd like me to inform you of interesting events that have transpired within the KND's… Why you ask? Because I believe you'd like to exact some vengeance on the KND's… Yes, plural as in three... Ugh. Because I have a secret agenda!... Shut up and go do what I told you to do!"

Father hanged up the call and squeezed his temples. "Kids today…"


	3. 5 Hours in

**CH3 Civil War. Can you believe that its escalated so fast?**

* * *

**KND ****Kids New Freedom Force Arctic Base**

"Personally I think it sounds cool" Patton said admiring the new sign.

"Well all we did was cross out KND and add our new name sir" Numbuh 10-Speed said as he messed with his coats zipper, "Hey, do you think I should be back at the Bike HUB?"

"Nonsense Private 10-Speed" Patton said turning to face Numbuh 10-Speed "You're needed here, I need a good second in command and you fit the bill."

"Private Sir?" Numbuh 10-Speed asked confused.

"Yeah I was thinking" Patton began "if we are going to call ourselves the Kids New Freedom Force, we're going to need code names."

"I honestly think it's too soon" Numbuh 10-Speed said a bit dryly.

"Eh, it's a work in progress" Patton admitted "But now, how any news on Fanny's organization?"

"Oh yes. Word from Numbuh 14 is that they have set up shop in the Convention Dome and are currently organizing themselves."

"Hm…it seems their just as disorganized as we are" Patton thought aloud "looks like a perfect opportunity to strike."

Numbuh 10-Speed shook his head, "Numbuh 60 sir, we just got set up five hours ago…don't you think we need a day to adjust to the new set up."

"Hm…your right Lance" Patton said heading towards his office "let me know if Numbuh 14 contacts us again."

As Patton walked away, Lance couldn't help but shake his head at Patton and Fanny's actions. As he walked to his quarters, Numbuh 10-Speed couldn't help but remember the conversation he had but four hours ago.

"_Look Lance" Numbuh 362 said in an agitated tone "your familiar with what just happened right?"_

"_Yes" Lance answered "Patton offered me the job of being his second in command."_

"_Good" Numbuh 0.333 said walking up next to Lance "we want you to accept his offer."_

"_Why? You guys know I wouldn't, I love the KND too much to turn my back on it!"_

"_Exactly, we need a guy on the inside, someone who we can trust to relay intell to us around the clock" Numbuh 202 said as she wiped a smudge on her glasses. _

"_Come on Lance, it's the only way we're going to keep the KND together."_

_Lance thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right. I'll do everything I can."_

"KND all the way" Lance muttered as he walked to a room labeled 'Comms Room'.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"That's weird" Numbuh 202 said as she brought up an image of a blinking KND satellite.

"What's wired Kimberley?" Numbuh 2030 asked walking up from behind with two mugs in his hand.

"One for me?" Kimberley eagerly asked, noticing the second mug in Numbuh 2030's hand.

"Why not" the boy muttered, handing the 2x4 specialist a mug filled with hot chocolate "so what's so weird?"

Numbuh 202 brought up a diagram of twelve KND satellites, each one blinking red. "There's something weird happening to these satellites, I can't even access any feeds from them."

Numbuh 2030 thought for a moment as he took a sip out of his mug. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going. "No…"

"What? What is it?" Kimberly asked, eagerly wanting to know what was going on.

Numbuh 2030 turned to an operative sitting at a computer console, "Roady, quickly shut down all of the satellites!"

"Wait why?" the operative asked.

"Just do it Numbuh 72!" Numbuh 2030 ordered. Roady quickly hit a sequence of buttons and brought up a display of all the KND satellites. Numbuh 2030 and Kimberly ran over to Roady's station. Instantly, their attention was drawn to the now twenty two blinking satellites. "Shut them down Roady!"

"I can't, most of them won't respond!"

"Then shut down the ones that can respond!"

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked, not following with what Numbuh 2030 was so concerned about.

"They hacked our satellites…"

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flown by Numbuh 0.333 hovered above Sector V's landing pad. The aid to the KND supreme leader slowly landed the shabby camper. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. door opened and Numbuh 362 walked out, only to be greeted by the waiting Sector leaders of Sector V and W.

"Ma'am" the operatives said as they saluted Rachel.

"Stand down, we've got a lot to do" Rachel said seriously. The bald brit and her brother nodded and led the way into the wooden interior of the tree house. "You know, I actually thought you two would be at one another's throats by now."

"Sorry Rachel, but I believe saving the KND is more important" Nigel said smiling at his friend.

"Yeah that and Numbuh 1 knows he can't beat me" Numbuh 363 said, causing the brit's eyes to narrow in anger.

"I take that back" Rachel sighed. The four operatives entered the conference room to find seven other operatives saluting. "Alright then" Rachel said turning to face everyone present "You all know the situation we're all in. The KND is practically nothing. There's only about thirty of us and everyone else is sided with either Fanny or Patton. We need to figure out a way to get them to stop fighting and soon."

"Whys that?" a short blond boy with an Australian accent asked.

"Because, we have word, from our agent in Patton's organization that Patton was already vying to start launching assaults on Fanny's forces" Rachel said dead serious "We have no intell on Fanny besides the fact that most of her forces are comprised of former Moon Base operatives."

"So what? We force them to make nice or what?" Numbuh 363 asked with a smug smirk.

"That won't mean anything" Rachel admitted "This conflict is no longer just between Fanny and Patton, but between everyone. If we are going to successfully bring peace back to kid kind, then we need them to agree to peaceful terms, their followers will follow their example."

"All Numbuh 5 wants to know is how are we going to pull this off?" a girl wearing a red baseball cap asked in third person.

"Well currently we have Numbuh 202 and the Prospectors running the Moon Base, they'll be acting as our guides and advisors throughout this mission" Numbuh 0.333 answered.

"We have a plan" Rachel began "We have the will, it's not much but it's something." Everyone smiled lightly at Rachel's optimism. Before Rachel could say anything else, a large flat screen TV deployed from the ceiling.

The TV screen buzzed to life as Numbuh 202 appeared. "_Numbuh 362 ma'am, we have a problem."_

* * *

**KND ****Neo Kid's Organization Convention Center**

"Ma'am" Numbuh 58 called to Fanny "Someone locked us out of most of the satellites."

"What do you mean? Who could lock us out of our satellites?" Fanny yelled.

As if on cue, a TV screen deployed from the ceiling above Fanny and Numbuh 58. The TV screen's static soon developed into a clear image of Numbuh 2030. _"The KND, that's who Fanny."_

"Numbuh 2030, I thought you'd sign up with Patton, considering your history with most of my operatives and throwing Numbuh UH-60 in solitary confinement last tuesday."

"_Me and the Prospectors owe our allegiance to the KND, and only the KND" _Numbuh 2030 said coldly _"Numbuh 362 has ordered me to relay a message to you. Seeing that both you and Patton are so eager to throw a punch at the other, she asks that you leave the Moon Base and our satellites out of your conflict."_

"Out of respect for Rachel, we will leave _your_ satellites out of this, but the ones now under our control will remain with us" Fanny smirked "Now I do believe I have nothing more to say to you." Fanny hit a button on her desk, causing the TV screen to go blank. "Stupid boy."

* * *

**Moon Base**

"_So how did it go?" _Rachel asked from Sector V.

"Simple, they don't want to relinquish their hold on the satellites" Numbuh 2030 said bluntly. Behind Numbuh 2030, Kimberly and two conjoined twins nodded in agreement.

"_This isn't good; those satellites are an advantage that will be exploited."_

"Exactly Rachel" Numbuh 2030 agreed "With your permission, I'd like to pull a string or two."

"_What kind of 'strings'?"_ Rachel raised a brow.

"The questionable kind."


	4. 20 Minutes Later

**CH4 20 minutes later...**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Benedict Uno, more commonly known as 'Father' sat in his private study, watching a series of monitors. Each monitor showing a different angle on a group of kids sitting at computer monitors. "Hm… what are they up too?"

"_Alright" _a girl on a TV screen sighed _"But I don't want to know about anything you do, got it Numbuh 2030." _On another monitor, a dark haired boy nodded. _"I really don't feel like throwing you in the Arctic after this."_

"_Which reminds me, after this we really need a new tribunal"_ said the boy Father assumed was Numbuh 2030 "_I'm sure your three appointed officers won't mind, seeing as none are still apart of the KND."_

"_I'll think about it" _the girl said _"Now if you excuse me, we have much to do." _The TV screen switched to static before the words 'end transmission' appeared.

Father's attention was drawn to the boy as he turned to a girl sitting at a computer console. _"Numbuh 202, if you would, please exit this room."_ The girl nodded and headed towards the rooms exit. After the door closed behind her, the boy pulled out a yellow mustard bottle with a handle attached to it. He pointed the 2x4 weapon directly in front of Father's spy camera and pulled the trigger.

Father quickly caught on fire in anger as Numbuh 2030 continued to shoot every one of Father's hidden cameras. This continued until only one camera remained, Numbuh 2030 pulled his weapon to his side and walked up to the camera and said, _"I'm not sure who you are, but I hope you're listening. Don't mess with the Kids Next Door." _Numbuh 2030 raised his mustard based weapon and then the monitor cut to static.

"AAHH!" Father yelled jumping up from his chair as the floor beneath his feat burst into flames. "Kids today, they have no respect for your property!"

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"First order of business" Rachel began "We need to devise a plan to get close to Fanny and Patton. Numbuh 10-Speed's position in Patton's group only gives him so much leverage, but it's more than enough to give us an edge."

"We could probably try something that appeals to both of them" Nigel suggested.

"Oi! Wrestlin!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed only to be hit by Numbuh 5.

"Something that appeals to both of them you idiot!" Numbuh 5 shook her head.

"Well it somthin'!" Numbuh 4 yelled.

"Enough!" Rachel yelled "We have enough in fighting; we don't need any right now."

"Maybe if we talk to them, we might get results" Nigel suggested.

"That's more Numbuh Infinity's line and I'm not even sure where he is" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes.

"He is accounted for, right?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"From the census he is. But we don't know where he is."

"How about we just kidnap both of them and force them to get along" Harvey suggested.

Rachel could only shake her head at her younger sibling's misguided suggestion. "Harvey, you do realize how delicate this situation is, right?"

"I understand it perfectly; I'm just saying that it would be a lot easier" the beaver toothed boy said crossing his arms.

Rachel let out a sigh, "Harvey, we aren't doing that, period."

"Buuuuutttt why!" Harvey whined.

"Well for starters that would actually back fire on us" Nigel face palmed.

"So what makes you such an expert?"

"Numbuh 5 says this don't make a lick of sense" Numbuh 5 said, referring to herself in third person.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 holstered his modified M.U.S.K.E.T. and walked to an arm chair. He sat down and pulled out a headset from his pocket. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T., call Joker" he spoke into the mouth piece.

"_Hello?"_

"Joker, it's me" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the mouth piece "I need you to do something for me."

"_What kind of something?"_

"I need you to leak some info to the teens."

"_What kind of info?"_

"The kind that benefits me more than them."

"_Consider it done."_

"Good, tell your superiors that twenty KND satellites are open for an attack, one that could cripple the KND."

"_That it?"_

"Yes, yes it is." With that said and done, Numbuh 2030 hanged up and walked to the door. He opened it only for Numbuh 202, 20/20, and other various operatives to fall onto the floor. "I take it you guys wanted to know what I was doing."

"Kind of, we couldn't hear you that well" Numbuh 202 said sheepishly. She then noticed the mustard stains on the walls, "What's with the redecoration?"

"Oh, you know, I felt like I was being watched so I shot up the place" Numbuh 2030 said letting out a laugh.

"Right…" Numbuh 202 rolled her eyes "Now, I do believe we have a job to do."

"Yes, we do" Numbuh 2030 said before turning to Numbuh 20/20 "Numbuh 20/20…I need you to do something."

* * *

**Teen Ninja HQ**

"Sir!" a geeky looking teen yelled as he ran with a piece of paper in his hand. The geeky looking teen then tripped and landed face first, "Ow…paper cut."

"Oh give me that" a girl with dread locks in samurai like armor reached out and pried the piece of paper out of the teen's hands.

"Oi! More paper cuts…"

The girl held the paper to eye level and began to read. A smile slowly crept onto her face; she turned to a teenager who was surrounded by cheerleaders as he ate a taco. "Sir, we have news of great strategically value."

"Oh" the teen said as he took a bite out of another taco "Cool, Cree you can, like, totally lead as many dudes you need to get the job done!" The teen punched the air, causing the cheerleaders to jump and cheer.

"Uh…right" Cree muttered before exiting the room "When you're popular, you're popular." Cree walked into a room filled with teens who were engaged in watching a game of basketball. "Hey!" Cree yelled catching their attention "Who's up for making some kids cry for their mommies!"

All of the teens in the stadium like room exchanged glances and exclaimed, "I am!"

"Good" Cree smirked evilly "Suit up and grab your bikes, we're going to smash some twerps satellites!"

"Hey!" a cheerleader exclaimed, catching everyone's attention "Why stop at their satellites, why not attack the Moon Base as well, seeing as their practically no one up there due to their little kiddie fight."

"Good suggestion" Cree's smirk turned into a full blown evil smile "let's do it!"

All of the teens in the room cheered and began to file out of the room.


	5. Not a minute too soon

**Ch5...now how far do you think Fanny or Patton is willing to go to beat the other?**

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

Patton was familiar with the Arctic Base, after all, even after his cadet days he'd been here every day, ensuring that his generations replacements. However, those days were over. He no longer was a part of the Kids Next Door, and neither was everyone else in this base…almost everyone at least.

Patton and two of his KNFF operatives approached their destination. The Arctic Base was many things, a fortress, an academy for the cadets, and a jail to all the adults who the KND had fought. But even the KND has their dark secrets, not only evil adults were jailed, but even kids or operatives who were in the wrong.

"Open the door" Patton ordered. An operative wearing KNDefense armor nodded and opened the door labeled 'Worst of the Worst'. Patton and the two operatives entered the room. Within the ice box of a room, the cells of ice were not filled with adult villains, but by kids, each one with a KND code Numbuh above their cell doors.

"Alright" Patton said regretfully "All those who want freedom, speak now and join me and the KNFF, and under my leadership, we shall bring down the ones responsible for your imprisonment!"

As Patton finished, all but one imprisoned operatives stuck their arms out of their frozen cells and cried, 'Yes'. Patton smiled lightly, until he noticed the one operative not pleading for freedom. Above the operatives door was the combination of letter and number, 'UH-60'.

"I guess that's everyone then" Patton muttered before nodding to an operative behind a glass window. The operative nodded back, he then flipped the 'door release' switches on a control panel, releasing everyone except for Numbuh UH-60.

As the ex-prisoners were escorted out of the room, Numbuh UH-60 look on, puzzled as to what was happening. But the one real question that was on his mind was one that would often be overlooked in his position, a question that one in Numbuh UH-60 wouldn't ask, but yet here he was, in his cell asking anyways. '_What reason would Numbuh 60 have for letting the genie out of the bottle?'_

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 2030 stared off into the void of space. He couldn't help but wonder what other marvels besides the planets and stars were out there. "Nolan, Numbuh 362 is asking for you" a boy who's right hand was replaced with a hook like weapon said to Numbuh 2030.

"Right, I take it she wants to know our progress then" Numbuh 2030 sighed.

"I guess so" the boy nodded.

"Did she ask for both me and Kim or just me?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"Just you Nolan" the one handed boy answered.

"Alright then" Numbuh 2030 huffed "Josh, watch the scanners, the moment something irregular appears, something like teenagers, alert Numbuh 20/20."

"Will do, sir" the one handed boy, Josh, saluted the Prospector leader.

Numbuh 2030 walked to the command room of the Moon Base, where a TV screen was deployed with Numbuh 362 waiting impatiently. "You wanted me ma'am?"

"_Yes, well Numbuh 2030 we need some help down here" _Rachel said as the sound of yelling erupted in the background.

"Are you in trouble ma'am?" Numbuh 2030 asked concerned "shall I dispatch Numbuh 28 for evac?"

"_No, no nothing like that" _Rachel assured _"I need you to contact Numbuh 101 and tell him to be prepared for our arrival."_

"Can I ask why you didn't do so yourself?"

"_We attempted but to no avail."_

"I'll get back to you on that then" Numbuh 2030 said just as Josh came running into the room.

"They're here" the one handed operative alerted.

"After we fend off an army of teens."

"_Wait what? Numbuh 2030 what's going-" _Rachel said before Numbuh 2030 cut the call.

"Won't she be mad later?" Josh asked.

"Most likely yes" Numbuh 2030 shrugged "Alert all of the remaining operatives, we have teens not to shoot first."

"Why?" Josh asked as Kim and the conjoined twins entered the room.

"Because how else are we to gain the upper hand" Numbuh 2030 began "They most likely believe that the Moon Base is deserted, now how will they react once we start blasting them when they're at their most vulnerable."

"They'll be thrown into disarray" Kimberley snapped her fingers.

"Exactly" Numbuh 2030 said before turning back to the TV screen "Now I have to call Numbuh 101, hopefully he'll answer."

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"Ugh!" Rachel squeezed her temples "Really? Of all the times, he hangs up now. Great." Behind the Supreme Leader, her field teams were yelling at one another. "Enough!" Rachel yelled, causing all operatives to freeze. "Alright then, this is how we'll do it. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363, you two will accompany me to the KND Museum; we need Numbuh 101's nerdiness." As she finished, a piece of the ceiling fell and landed next to Numbuh 362, covering her in sawdust.

The Supreme Leader coughed and waved off the dust. "Man, I think we might have termites or something" Numbuh 2 whispered to Numbuh 5 who nodded coolly.

Rachel soon regained her composure and turned towards Numbuh 5's direction. "Numbuh 5, you're in charge while we're away. You guys are also to be ready if we call, we might be in a tight spot and will need back up immediately."

"Don't worry Numbuh 362, Numbuh 5's got it covered" Numbuh 5 said coolly.

"Alright then, we're off" Rachel said only for Numbuh 0.333 to stand up.

"Ma'am, should I accompany you?" the Supreme leader's aide asked.

"Sorry Numbuh 0.333" Rachel patted Numbuh 0.333 on the shoulder "but I do believe me, my brother, and the number one field operative can manage."

"Understood ma'am, I'll inform Numbuh 202 or 2030 if they call, that you are already Enroute."

"Good, thank you Numbuh 0.333" Rachel said before exiting the room, accompanied by the Sector V and W Sector Leaders.


	6. Time's slower in Space

**CH6...Man I've been writing like crazy as of late. I should probably go work on that Death by Chocolate or ARO...**

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Fanny was smart, she had common sense, she knew Patton would try something to gain an edge. What better way than to enlist the aid of several operatives who were in jail. As she watched the scene play out from a hidden camera, she couldn't help but shake her head. "Patton you make your gender seem all the more foolish, there is a reason for each and every one of their imprisonment."

"Ma'am" Numbuh's 99, 91, 59, and 58 said entering Fanny's office.

"Yes, what is it?" Fanny asked, taking her attention away from the TV screen.

"Well…you see" Numbuh 59 began.

"We want to advise caution, seeing as we are kind of on Numbuh 362's bad side" Numbuh 99 finished for Numbuh 59.

"Please, ah know Rachel, the lass would never intentionally start a fight with us" Fanny said turning back to the TV screen "if that's all, then you're all wastin' your time, ah know how Rachel thinks."

"That's the thing Numbuh 86…it isn't really Rachel we're advising you about" Numbuh 91 explained.

"We did the numbers and we know who's still in the KND" Numbuh 99 said handing Fanny two pieces of paper. "We've concluded that Sectors A, V and W are the only tree house bound sectors they have, meaning they have Numbuh 1, probably the best field operative ever. And then they have Numbuh 202, she's most likely the one keeping the Moon Base in order and most likely under stress."

"And then we have the Prospectors" Numbuh 58 began "That team of freaks and nobody's that Numbuh 2030 put together. They're most likely working as security; they're all handicapped in their own way, most likely leaving the Moon Base's security relatively null."

"I'm startin' ta think you want me ta order an attack on the Moon Base" Fanny said, her accent thick as ever.

"Well it's only a matter of time before Nolan blows up our satellites" Numbuh 58 said a matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think that?"

"All four of us have worked with him, we are all aware of how he operates, he's probably trying to decide on whether or not to use a mustard cannon or a space helicopter to do the deed" Numbuh 99 said dryly.

"Well if ya be so confident in your findings, then by all means, prepare a strike force" Fanny said before motioning for them to leave."

"We won't let you down ma'am" Numbuh 99 spoke for all of them. The four operatives then exited the room to prepare for an undeclared act of war.

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

"I'd like to see if I can convince our final prisoner if he'd consider changing his mind" Numbuh 10-Speed said to the security guard on duty.

"Uh…sure why not, but if he tries anything, don't worry we've got your back" the guard opened the door to the 'Worst of the Worst' room "Take as long as you need."

"I will" Numbuh 10-Speed nodded to the guard and entered the room. Within the icy prison, only one cell contained a prisoner. "Numbuh UH-60."

"Oh, why hello Numbuh 10-Speed" the Prospector greeted the KNFF second in command "If it wouldn't be a bother…could you tell me what in the crud is going on around here?"

"Well I put it simple, civil war" Lance answered.

"Well that's bad then" Numbuh UH-60 sighed "So, which side are the Prospectors on?"

"They are still apart of the KND" Lance answered once more "The civil war isn't between Patton and the KND if that's what you're thinking, it's between Patton's following and Fanny's following."

Numbuh UH-60 let out a sarcastic laugh, "Poetic justice, that's how I see it."

"How so?"

"Think about it? Fanny's most likely got those three geeks who are on the ethics committee and the tribunal. Those guys were supposed to be stand up guys, "KND all the way", but I bet they left to get higher positions in Fanny's organization, eh?"

Lance didn't deny it, Numbuh UH-60 had hit the bull's eye, and he just found out about the civil War. "So, I suppose Numbuh 2030 mentioned a code number such as…'414'?" Numbuh UH-60's eyes widened before he smirking at a realization. "So, I take it you aren't going to side with Patton then, huh?"

Numbuh UH-60 let out a feint laugh, "Get slagged, I'm loyal only to the KND."

Numbuh 10-Speed held in the urge to smile before leaving the room. '_Alright then, I'm no longer alone out here in the Arctic.'_

* * *

**KND Museum**

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the KND Museum. The three operatives disembarked and were immediately greeted by a redhead boy with a bowl cut and glasses.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am" the boy saluted "can I say that it is such an honor to have you visit my Museum."

"Seeing as you didn't try to shoot us down, Numbuh 2030 must've informed you of our arrival then?" Rachel asked.

"Actually, Numbuh 202 did, she mentioned something about Numbuh 2030 having to handle something" the boy, Numbuh 101, said scratching his chin as he remembered his conversation with the Sector G 2x4 specialist "well, it must've been important, well Numbuh 202 says hi by the way."

"Well, that's nice" Rachel said looking on the bright side "So we need your help with something."

"What kind of something?" Numbuh 101 asked.

"Saving the KND."

"Oh, cool!" Numbuh 101 exclaimed "What do you need me to do?"

"You practically know every operative inside and out, do you know anything that Fanny and Patton have in common?"

Numbuh 101 tapped his chin in thought, "I think I do, but I need something."

"What kind of 'something'?" Rachel asked dryly.

"I need your autograph" Numbuh 101 said sticking a piece of paper and a purple crayon in front of Rachel.

"But I've already given you plenty of autographs" Rachel deadpanned.

"But not in purple" Numbuh 101 chimed.

"Ugh" Rachel groaned before taking the paper and crayon and signing her name. She handed the paper with her signature and crayon back to Numbuh 101, "Happy?"

"Yes" Numbuh 101 smiled "now to save the KND, this way please." Numbuh 101 motioned to the entrance of the KND Museum. The four operatives entered the building, failing to notice the small termite in Rachel's hoodie.

* * *

**Space**

"Alright!" a teen in a space capable bike exclaimed before shooting a KND satellite, blowing it to pieces "this is awesome, if this is the best the kiddies can do, then we've got nothing to fear!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep destroying their satellites" Cree said, keeping her strike force in check "remember, this is only the appetizer, the Moon Base is the main course."

"Alrighty then" a cheerleader said before blasting two more satellites apart "We teens are not to be messed with!"

Not too far away, within the Kids Next Door Moon Base, several operatives watch as KND satellites are blasted to space debris. "All according to plan" Numbuh 2030 muttered to himself "Quickly, everyone to your battle stations."

The teens tore apart the last of their targets; they cheered in victory from within their space craft. "Albright, everybody form up on me, we're going in!" Cree radioed to the rest of her strike force.

The teens rocketed towards the Moon Base, unaware of the danger ahead of them. "Numbuh 20/20" Numbuh 2030 said to the KND gunner "you may fire when ready."

"Huh? What? Oh right yeah" the gunner deployed his magnifying lenses and took aim. Once the teens were within range, Numbuh 20/20 pulled the trigger, sending a wave of laser fire from multiple cannons mounted on the Moon Base at the oncoming teens.

The teens evaded, although many were struck down, leaving them adrift. "Quickly! Heading their landing bay, its open!" Cree shouted to her remaining forces. The Teen's bikes landed without opposition in hanger bay one. The teens disembarked from their rides and prepared to enter deeper within the Moon Base.

"Keep in mind guys, there isn't that many KNDorks up here, this'll be easy" a teen wearing sunglass laughed.

"I actually believe you shall find a great deal of opposition" Numbuh 2030 said as he sat on an arm chair and read a comic book in front of them.

"Kids Next Door!" Cree shouted. All of the teens raised up their wrist mounted laser cannons and aimed at Numbuh 2030.

"Wait a second, its only one kid!" a teen laughed.

"Oh man, this is so sad!" another teen laughed "if this is all we were worried about, then those guys stalled outside must suck."

"Actually" Numbuh 2030 set his comic aside "I'm not the one you should be worried about, I am merely…a distraction."

Before any of the teens could comprehend what had just happened a pair of conjoined twins leapt out from the shadows wielding a mallet and hammer and started smacking the teens around. As the teens turned towards the saimese twins to their rear, a one handed kid leveled his hook and shot it at a poor unsuspecting teen.

The teens were thrown into disarray as another operative came out of his hiding spot and brought with him a custom S.C.A.M.P.P. A sixth kid jumped out from behind a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and pushed a table on wheels at the teens.

Cree was knocked down by the conjoined twins, who had used their unconventional hand to hand combat skills to gain the upper hand. Numbuh 2030 and several other KND operatives joined the battle, and soon enough only Cree remained conscious.

"Don't mess with the Kids Next Door" Numbuh 202 said to Cree as she lay on the ground, defeated.

"Take her and her cronies and throw them in an escape pod, I don't care how cramped or uncomfortable it is, I want them off KND property" Numbuh 2030 ordered.

The conjoined twins and the operative with the custom S.C.A.M.P.P. nodded and began hauling off unconscious teens. Numbuh 2030 smirked as he approached a defeated Cree, "No matter how small we are, the Kids Next Door can still take you and the rest of you teens down."

Numbuh 28 and Numbuh 10.01 then grabbed Cree and hauled her off to the cramped escape pod. Once every teen was inside, they launched the pod.


	7. Termites can't tell time

**CH7**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Father stared at the monitor screen in his study. He shook his head in disappointment; he had just witnessed the defeat of several Teen Ninjas at the hands of a handful of Kids Next Door operatives. "It appears I've under estimated them, even when they are outnumbered, you shouldn't underestimate the enemy, especially when they have the home field advantage."

Father gnawed on his pipe before speaking aloud once more, "Whelp…I guess I'll need to rely on my genetically engineered termite to finish off that brat who tried to feed me broccoli."

"But what of us Father?" five monotone voices complained in the background "Can we in anyway help your evil plot?"

"Let me think umm… no."

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Within the former Kids Next Door Convention Center, the yells of a banshee echoed throughout the corridors. "What do you mean our satellites were destroyed?" the NKO leader yelled.

"Like I said ma'am" Numbuh 99 began "video feed from our satellites show that they were being destroyed one by one."

"I bet Numbuh 2030 is behind this" Numbuh 58 gritted her teeth.

"Actually" Numbuh 99 interjected "even though I hate to clear that jerk for any crime, video footage from several satellites reveal that teenagers were the ones responsible for their destruction."

"I still say he had something to do with it" Numbuh 58 crossed her arms "After all, he does have at least three teens working for him, and any one of them could've manipulated the situation for him."

"Well we can't prove that can we?" Fanny asked rhetorically "Well the teens just jumped up a couple of spaces right under Patton. Which reminds me, how are the preparations for Operation: Arctic Circle faring?"

"Well" Numbuh 99 began, pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket "We are currently pulling together all of our resources for an all-out attack. We should be ready by tomorrow."

"Excellent" Fanny leaned back in her chair.

"Shouldn't we at least consider investigating Numbuh 2030? After all, if he does have some connection to the destruction of our satellites, then that could be an undeclared act of aggression from Numbuh 362."

Fanny thought for a moment. On one hand, it seemed like the smart thing to do, after all she knew how Numbuh 2030 operates, she read the reports on the Prospectors. But on the other hand, she knew Rachel, she was her friend and she respected her, she also knew Rachel would never allow Numbuh 2030 to do anything along those lines…unless she didn't know.

"Fine" Fanny said regaining her composure "but you investigate twenty-thirty only, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" the two operatives saluted.

"Go" Fanny waved them off. As soon as the two operatives left, Fanny reached out to a picture on her desk. It was a photograph of her, Rachel, and Patton from when they were cadets. Her eyes narrowed in sadness before turning to anger. She took the picture from its frame and ripped the half with Patton from the rest. She then proceeded to rip the image of Patton to bits until it was a jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

**KND Museum**

The four KND operatives walked through the halls of the KND Museum. Every corner of the museum was littered with some KND artifact, autograph, or ancient piece of 2x4 tech. The four operatives entered the main hall, on the ceiling, hung portraits of past Supreme Leaders.

"Wow" Rachel said impressed as she saw a portrait of herself hanging on the ceiling "When did you get these installed?"

"Oh those" Numbuh 101 smiled "Numbuh 332 thought it would be a good idea."

"Where is Numbuh 332 anyways?" Nigel asked only for Numbuh 101 to shake his head in response.

"No clue" Numbuh 101 answered simply.

"Anyways Matt" Rachel said, calling Numbuh 101 by his real name "You know practically anything about anyone, your notorious for being a bigger fan boy than Numbuh 332."

"Well I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Matt said as he took out a feather duster and began to dust a wheel like device that had the words 'Teen Locator' inscribed on it.

"I'd prefer it if you take it as a compliment" Rachel said as the termite in her hood jumped out and landed on a plank of wood "So by any chance, do you know if Fanny or Patton enjoy something like, I don't know, movies, video games, something they both enjoy?"

"Why are you asking me that? Aren't you like their best friend?" Matt asked as the termite discreetly finished off the plank of wood and began to triple in size.

"It's been a while, the only interaction we've had for a while has been business, I'm afraid none of us are the same."

"Oh" Matt sighed sympathetically "I hate it when friends grow apart."

The termite moved on to a wooden block with a pot helmet with the number '100' on it. The termite, now the size of a men's size ten sneaker, began to chomp away at the wooden, without gaining the four operative's attention. With each bite the termite tripled in size.

"Well how was it that you three met anyways?" Matt asked as the termite continued to devour wood unnoticed.

"It was in Arctic training" Rachel smiled slightly at the memory "We first met after being paired up for a capture the flag training match. It was the three of us and Pete and Peter vs. Angelie, Josh, Doug, Gwen, and Nolan. We lost the first two rounds due to not working as a team; we set aside our differences and pulled it off. That's when we became friends, after we learned to rely on each other."

"What a story" Harvey said admiring his sister.

The termite finished off another block of wood in one bite. Now the size of a truck, the termite turned its gaze upon the four operatives, still oblivious to his presence. The termite snarled and began to close the distance between it and the kids.

"Maybe if we can rekindle their friendship…then maybe we can-" Matt pondered before noticing the giant termite standing over the three operatives. Matt's eyes widened, he pointed at the termite, and began to babble incoherently.

"Numbuh 101, what is it?" Nigel asked, just as a bit of drool landed on his shoulder "Ew!" Nigel looked up, as did Rachel and Harvey. They instantly paled at the sight. The giant termite smiled evilly before lifting upward to strike down on the three operatives.

"Move!" Rachel yelled. The three operatives leapt out of the way as the termite crashed face first onto where they were just standing. Rachel drew her Yield Sign and spun it, slamming the punching glove end onto the floor. "Alright people, I want explanations, now" Rachel said as the termite brought its head out of the hole it created.

"It looks like one of those lice that the delightfuls had snuck into our tree house, although it seems it's a termite this time" Nigel said as he drew a S.P.I.C.E.R. from his pocket "If it is anything like its genetic cousins it'll most likely be weak against nacho cheese."

"Or how about we just shoot it!" Harvey yelled as he blasted the termite with his C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.

The termite let out a screech, causing all of the glass in the museum to break. "No!" Matt exclaimed as the windows and glass protecting several exhibits broke "It's destroying everything!"

The termite rushed Harvey and smacked the Sector W leader away into a manikin of Numbuh 274. "Ugh" the eight year old groaned "So…about that cheese idea?"

"Matt do you have any?" Rachel asked the fan boy as Nigel dodged the termite's attacks.

"No, I don't eat nachos" Matt shook his head sadly. The fan boy thought for a moment before brightening up "I don't have any nacho cheese, but I've got something way better!"

"Like what?" Rachel asked as Nigel was thrown in between the two KND operatives and into a wooden prototype of the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E.

"No! That was over ten years old!" Matt yelled in anger. The fan boy then shook his fist at the termite before running off into a room marked 'One time wonders'.

Rachel charged at the termite, spinning her Yield Sign, the Supreme Leader leapt into the air and brought the 'Yield' part of the staff onto the termite's head. The termite backed away and rubbed the cut on its forehead. The termite scowled at Rachel, only for said girl to smack the termite with the boxing glove end of the Yield Sign staff weapon.

The termite let out another screech and smacked Rachel across the room. The Supreme Leader landed on her feet and glared at the termite. The termite returned the glare and snarled.

"Hey…" Nigel dizzily began "where's Numbuh 101?"

An entire section of a wall collapsed as a giant wooden quadruped vehicle stepped into the room. "Hey!" Matt yelled from within the wooden vehicle's cockpit "This is for wrecking my museum!" The giant ladle on the back of the vehicle came crashing down on the termite. Matt repeated this action until the termite was on its back and groaning in pain.

Matt retracted the giant ladle and turned the quadruped vehicle around. He scooped up the termite with the giant ladle and aimed for a shattered window in the ceiling. Matt pulled the release lever and launched the termite through the window. "Never come back!"

"A K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T." Rachel said surprised "haven't seen one of those in action since being declared outdated by global command."

"And those three operatives also happen to be on the tribunal and the ethics committee" Matt said a matter of fact.

"You are a wealth of knowledge on everything KND, you know that" Rachel complimented.

"Wow" Harvey said astounded "look at the place." The museum was now a heap of junk, broken floors, wrecked exhibits, bite marks in everything wooden, and a collapsed wall.

"Man, it'll take me a week to fix this place!" Matt exclaimed "I hope that overgrown nuisance gets what's coming to him!"

A mile away, the giant termite crashes into a nacho cheese factory.

"This is Father's doing" Nigel said as he regained his composure.

"So where'd it come from?" Rachel asked the bald brit.

"Most likely we picked it up from our tree house; we've been having a termite problem as of late."

"We should continue our discussion somewhere else" Rachel said to Matt before Nigel, Harey and she headed for the museums exit.

Matt looked around at the totalized museum interior. He let out a sigh before running to catch up with his Supreme Leader.


	8. I'm done with time titles

**CH 8. First off, My stories 'Crutch' and 'Agenda' have taken place in this universe. Second,...have you read 'Out of Mind'... you know the story I discontinued?**

* * *

**Moon Base**

"We beat Cree" Numbuh 10.01 said disbelievingly "as in Father's apprentice."

"And all of the teens she brought with her" Numbuh 28 said cracking a smile "We are _not_ to be messed with!"

"Heck yeah!" Numbuh 832 punched his spork/harpoon hand into the air "Kids Next Door all the way!"

"Man, nice shooting out there Numbuh 20/20" Roady complimented the gunner.

"I was just doing my part" Numbuh 20/20 said humbly.

"Kids Next Door Rules!" the conjoined twins, Numbuh 1/2 and 2/4, cheered.

Numbuh 2030 smiled at his fellow operatives' actions. They had just brought down one of the KND's most dangerous enemies. "Got to give it to Rack and Ruin" Numbuh 2030 said to himself "They've certainly mastered their handicap and turned it into an advantage."

"I guess there was an upside to this attack" Kimberly said catching Numbuh 2030 off guard "we whooped the teens' butts and we just boosted our morale, that's a win in my book."

"Definitely a win" Numbuh 2030 agreed. Numbuh 2030 turned to face Kimberley and saluted the Sector G 2x4 specialist. "I'll be up in command, I need to converse with Numbuh 362, she'll want to know what just happened."

Kimberly shook her head and smiled at the Prospector leader, "Sure, yeah. Tell Numbuh 101 and the others I said 'hi'."

"Will do", Numbuh 2030 said walking off. When he was sure he was alone, Numbuh 2030 removed his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from his back pocket. He set the custom built 2x4 headgear atop his head and spoke into the mouth piece, "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call Numbuh 362."

* * *

**S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Enroute to Sector V**

"We have an incoming call" Nigel alerted Rachel as he piloted the shabby camper.

"Who's the caller?" Rachel asked as she took her attention away from her discussion with Matt.

"It's Numbuh 2030" Nigel said reading the caller I.D.

"Put him on" Rachel ordered.

Nigel bit his lip as he proceeded to answer Numbuh 2030's call. A television popped out of the ceiling of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and buzzed to life before Rachel.

"_Numbuh 362, ma'am"_ the image of Numbuh 2030 on the T.V. greeted the Supreme Leader.

"Numbuh 2030, I do believe you have some explaining to do, you know, with the whole ending the call business a half an hour ago" Rachel said unamused.

"_Why yes, I do believe I do have to explain that teenagers decided to go around breaking crud" _Numbuh 2030 said sarcastically.

"So how did that go?" Rachel asked, paying no mind to Numbuh 2030's sarcastic tone.

"_They were cocky, overconfident, their eagerness to show their superiority over our weakened state led to them making mistakes, mistakes we exploited. Cree, Numbuh 5's sister, led the assault, on the way they destroyed several KND satellites." _

"I take it some of those satellites were the ones that Fanny had a hold of." Numbuh 2030 slightly smirked on the T.V. screen, giving the Supreme Leader her answer. "So, did we sustain any fatalities?"

"_Fortunately no, we pulled something out of Sector V's handbook, they didn't see us coming. Honestly, I'm surprised we succeeded, you know seeing as Cree was the one who first employed the ambush tactic with Maurice."_

"Tactics aside, did Cree get away or did you throw her into a cell?" Rachel asked curiously.

"_No, we did something they won't forget anytime soon."_

"And what would that be?" Matt asked, appearing behind Rachel's seat.

"_Oh, hey Matt" _Numbuh 2030 said slightly startled by the fan boy's sudden appearance "_Numbuh 202 says 'hi' by the way."_

"Cool" Matt smiled.

"_So we tossed them all into an escape pod, and by all of them I mean we tossed all of the teens into a small pod meant for ten. And personally, I'm not sure how long it'll be until they reach earth, maybe an hour or a two, possibly a day. So I must ask ma'am, how is it going with the whole 'get Patton and Fanny to stop fighting' thing going?" _

"Not well" Rachel answered truthfully "We also have reason to believe Father is trying to stop us."

"_How so?"_

"The whole giant termite thing kind of gave it away" Harvey remarked from his seat, away from the T.V. screens view.

"_So we've all had something to preoccupy our time" _Numbuh 2030 sighed "_So what's our next course of action?"_

"Our next course of action will be the same. You and Numbuh 202 will keep us informed from Lance's reports. The rest of us will continue trying to find a way to bring the KND back together, hopefully in a peaceful manner."

"_Right" _Numbuh 2030 sighed _"Either I or Kim will report back to you in an hour, Numbuh 2030 out." _The T.V. screen then turned to static as Numbuh 2030 cut the transmission.

"So the Teens attacked the Moon Base?" Nigel asked as they flew above the border line between North Carolina and Virginia.

"Yes" Rachel answered as she reflected on what Numbuh 2030 had told her "They also destroyed Fanny's satellites."

"That's fortunate" Harvey smirked "Dumb teens just unknowingly helped us out."

Rachel's eyes narrowed, "Yes, rather fortunate."

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House**

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

"Hold your horses I'm coming!" Numbuh 49.5 yelled, annoyed by the knocking at the front door of the tree house. Numbuh 49.5 opened the door and frowned, "What are you four doing here?"

"We're here to take a look around our old stomping ground" Numbuh 99 said stepping into the tree house, followed by Numbuh's 58, 59, and 91. "Thought we'd take a look at how your treating the tree house."

"Well as you can see it's in good condition", Numbuh 49.5 waved her hand towards the interior behind her "Now please, leave."

"We have orders, Mrs. Replacement" Numbuh 58 sneered "So tell us, have you and the rest of your Sector left Nolan's room untouched?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good" Numbuh 99 said before walking up a staircase.

"Wait! What's going on!" Numbuh 49.5 demanded.

"We've opened an investigation on our former Sector Leader, nuff said" Numbuh 59 said before the four operatives made their way to a room marked '2030' with a metal door with twelve locks.

"Open it" Numbuh 99 ordered.

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Father sat in on his arm chair deep in thought. '_Seriously! Tech like that isn't cheap!' _Father mentally yelled. '_If teenagers can't even successfully combat children, even after being supplied the latest technology from my company…then who can?' _

"Father, are you alright?" five monotone voices called from outside Father's private study.

'_Ugh, please don't even get me started on my children' _Father thought bitterly. Father's eyes then widened, he then smiled deviously, '_Children, of course. I will have children do my dirty work. Not mine because they've failed me enough as it is.'_

Father then hit a button on his arm chair and spoke into a microphone, "Mr. Toasty, I need dossiers on kids just released from juvenile hall as soon as possible."

"_¿Por qué?" _a robotic voice said in Spanish.

"…Remind me to get your voice box fixed, I can't understand a Word you just said."


	9. What can possibly go wrong?

**Ch 9! What could possibly go wrong?**

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Father" five monotone voices whined "Why aren't we the ones going to fight the Kids Next Door. We have plenty of experience as it is, not to mention we actually no your plan."

"Exactly" Father said biting on his pipe "The KND are _too_ familiar with you five, I do believe I need a game changer."

"But Father" the five kids whined.

"No buts!" Father yelled, causing the floor beneath him to erupt into flames "Now, Mr. Toasty if you would." Father held out his hand to the Spanish speaking robot in knight armor. Mr. Toasty took out ten files and handed them to Father. "Thank you Mr. Toasty, now leave."

"Idiota" Mr. Toasty muttered before leaving the room.

"Well now, let's take a look see at who made the cut" Father said gleefully as he jumped into his recline chair. He opened up the first file and read aloud, "Natalie Crespo, in Juvie for engineering a fake candy ring. Hmm…sounds pretty devious…I like her style."

"Father! You can't be serious!" the five kids complained.

Father merely rolled his eyes before picking up another folder and reading its contents. "Alright, Connor Dax former athlete at his elementary school, in juvie for assaulting eight teachers. Alright, definitely a force of absolute strength. He'll definitely give the KND a challenge. He's on the team."

"Ugh!" the five kids yelled before walking towards the door of Father's office "Sometimes I wonder why we even bother!"

Father picked up another folder and read the contents silently. An evil smile slowly formed on Father's face. "This has got to be one of my greatest ideas ever! First I distract the little kiddies on the Moon Base with these guys, and then I sneak onboard and destroy the Code Module! Without it, they won't be able to recruit anymore kids, cutting off the KND lineage forever!"

"¿Realmente tiene que gritar? No es que su plan se supone que es secreta o algo así. Apuesto a que nadie está espiando como la última vez que tuvo un esquema como este." The robotic voice belonging to Mr. Toasty yelled from somewhere in the mansion.

"Yes Mr. Toasty, my plan is genius!" Father laughed evilly.

Mr. Toasty sighed before turning his attention back to the T.V. where an episode of Rainbow Monkeys was playing.

* * *

**Sector V**

"I'm telling you Numbuh 5, Doctor Time Space is a great show and you would totally enjoy it!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed as he and the members of Sector W sat down on a sofa as they watched said T.V. show.

"No way is Numbuh 5 gonna get sucked into your nerd fest Hoagie" Numbuh 5 said coolly.

"Come on, one episode won't hurt" the aviator wearing operative said giving Numbuh 5 a wide smile.

"You don't remember the nerd thing do you?"

"…Oh."

"Yeah, Numbuh 5's worst day ever" Numbuh 5 shook her head "Well I'm gonna go catch some z's, it's almost midnight."

"Hey, gotta love the summer time" Hoagie said as Numbuh 5 departed. He turned to the three Sector W operatives, Lee, Paddy, and Sonia, only to find that they all had fallen asleep. Hoagie frowned before taking a bite out of a chili dog, "Comfort food will always be there for me."

Outside of the tree house, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. piloted by Nigel hovered above the Sector V landing pad.

"So what is this show about?" Numbuh 0.333 asked the Sector V pilot.

"It's about an alien time lord that looks like a human who goes on adventures through time and space, usually on Earth" Hoagie said in between bites from his chilidog.

"Hm…where have I heard that before?" the Supreme Leader's aide asked aloud as the door to the room opened. The two awake operatives turned to see Rachel, Nigel, Harvey, and Matt entering the room. "Numbuh 362, ma'am" Numbuh 0.333 saluted.

"At ease Numbuh 0.333" Rachel rubbed her weary left eye "we've got a lot to do.'

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

Patton sat quietly in his office. It was quiet within the Arctic base, a majority of KNFF troops were resting while the Cadets were in their barracks. Patton looked over to a picture of himself and the rest of his Cadets Next Door class. In the picture, he was standing to Rachel's left while Fanny stood to her right.

'_Those were the days' _Patton thought peacefully before narrowing his eyes in anger '_Before Fanny became a screaming banshee, before reality hit, before everything, before Grandfather.' _ Patton shook his head. He remembered that fateful day, he had to set a perimeter around the Sector V tree house with all of the cadets and security forces from the Arctic Base. They were overrun within minutes. When he had been returned to normal after Grandfather's decommissioning, Patton had found that some of the cadets he'd led were listed as M.I.A.

Patton would never forget that day nor will he forget what Fanny said to him afterwards. "_Well…less memories to fry" _Fanny's words to him when he brought the topic up, her very words that sparked the whole thing.

"She'll pay…she'll pay" Patton said to himself before taking out a hand held portable game system and began to play.

In another room within the Arctic Base, Lance sat alone with a communicator in his hand. He dialed up Numbuh 202 and pressed the call button. "Kim, I've got news, Numbuh 14 reported in. Fanny is going to hit first and hit hard, Operation: Arctic Circle, the invasion of the Arctic Base. Tell Rachel it's now or never."

* * *

**Sector Q Tree House**

The sound of materials hitting the wooden floor of the Tree House as sounds of furniture being flipped over and tossed boomed through the halls. "Come on…where would he put it?" Numbuh 58 muttered to herself as she knocked down a gas mask from a shelf. She then noticed a picture frame with an eight year old Numbuh 2030 standing beside three KND operatives who have since been decommissioned. "Feh" she muttered before grabbing the frame and tossing it aside.

The NKO operatives continued to search for clues suggesting Numbuh 2030 has had dealings with teenagers. "He probably hasn't even been to his house in a week, so what makes you think he's got the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. locked down in the Tree House?" Numbuh 59 asked.

"Because he hasn't worn it in public since the Prospectors set up shop in the Moon Base, that's what" Numbuh 99 said as he checked a drawer.

"Come on this is Nolan we're talking about, he probably has it hidden behind a wall" Numbuh 91 suggested.

"Or maybe we're doing this wrong" Numbuh 58 pondered "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for his H.E.A.D.S.E.T., maybe we should be looking for his informant."

"Yeah…_him"_ Numbuh 99 said scornfully "We interrogate him, we either get enough info on Nolan from him or we get the location of his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. from him, either way we're going to have to break his legs."

"Isn't his legs-"

"Yep, that's why I said it" Numbuh 99 said heading for the door, followed by Numbuh's 58, 59, and 91.

As the former KND decommissioning squad operatives departed from the Tree House, Numbuh 49.5 shook her head. "A storms a brewin'."

* * *

**NKO Convention Center**

Fanny stood atop a scaffold as she overlooked the finishing touches to Operation: Arctic Circle. NKO operatives were busy with preparing their modified KNDefense armor and adding the finishing touches to their assault craft. Taking the Arctic Base won't be easy. From her sources, Fanny has been told that Patton has released many KND operatives from containment to serve in his organization.

'_Figures' _Fanny thought _'only someone like him could do something that morally questionable. I can't believe I tried to cheer him up the other day. But he made his choice, and the idiot will have to live with it.'_

* * *

**Sector V Tree House**

"Seriously" Matt said sadly "that lice/termite-thing ate my Museum!"

"Ah don't get so bent over it Matt" Numbuh 4 said taking a sip out of a straw leading up to a soda can attached to the hat he was currently wearing.

"Yeah, look at it this way, you always said you wanted to redecorate" Numbuh 3 said in her usual cheery tone.

"Ugh" Matt groaned before slumping in his chair.

"Alright everybody" Rachel said drawing the attention of the awake and still drowsy operatives "Latest Intel from Numbuh 202 informs us that Fanny is getting ready to make the first move. Our job will be to stop them then and there."

"Okay, simple enough" Harvey smirked as he reclined in his seat.

"Not really" Numbuh 0.333 said bringing everyone's attention to himself "Numbuh 10-Speed has informed us that Patton is aware of this and has locked down all entrances and increased the Arctic Base's defenses."

"So it'll be both armies clashing then" Nigel said rubbing his chin.

"Yes, we have to end it there, before this can escalate even further" Rachel said dead seriously.

"So how are we going to get in on this?" Hoagie asked.

"Wait a second!" Numbuh 4 shouted "why don't we just sneak in during all of the commotion, ya know, while everyones busy ripin one another apart we can just sneak right in!"

Rachel and Numbuh 0.333 exchanged questionable glances. "Well Numbuh 4 that…that actually sounds like it might work?"

"Wait, do you mean to tell Numbuh 5 that the guy who can't solve two plus two just came up with a good idea?" Numbuh 5 said disbelievingly.

"Well it's the only thing we've got" Rachel admitted "It'll have to do."

"Pft. What could possibly go wrong!" Numbuh 4 smiled.


	10. Times a wastin'

**Whelp...this was kind of late...and I_ still_ need to work on ARO.**

* * *

**Quahog, Rhode Island **

*_Knock*_

_*Knock*_

"Hm?" a fifteen year old male looked up from his computer screens in the center of his house. He rolled his wheelchair's wheels backwards, taking the teen away from his computers. The teen sped to his front door and began to unlock the door. "You know when they say you guys deliver supersonic they weren't kidding" he opened his front door, only to be kicked out of his wheel chair.

Four kids, each around the age of twelve, walked into the teen's house holding makeshift weapons made from bottles and wood they trained their weapons at the teen. "Don't get up Joker" Numbuh 99 said stepping forward.

"Yeah…like I can do that now" the teen said sarcastically as he motioned to his legs "So what do I owe this unwanted visit?"

"Now we know why Nolan is such a jerk" Numbuh 91 said disdainfully.

"No seriously why are you guys in my house?" the teen asked blandly as he remained on the floor.

"We need to know where Nolan's H.E.A.D.S.E.T. is" Numbuh 59 said as he put on a punching glove.

"You all should know, after all you all worked with him for two years" the teen pat only for Numbuh 59 to deliver a blow to the teens face. "Ah! What was that for?"

"Answer us and we won't do that again" Numbuh 59 said grabbing the teen by his shirt and holding his gloved hand to his face "Where is Nolan's H.E.A.D.S.E.T.?"

"Where do you think?" the teen said as blood began to run down his nose "He keeps it in his back pocket now, ever since what happened with Numbuh 802, he won't let it be seen in public."

"Thank you" Numbuh 59 said before punching the teen again and letting go. The four NKO operatives filed out of the house to a waiting S.C.A.M.P.E.R. The shabby camper lifted off into the air and shot upwards heading towards the stars.

The teen rubbed his head and wiped his nose. He crawled back onto his wheelchair and rolled to the nearest phone. He dialed a number and spoke into the receiver "Hey, Numbuh 2030, you've got a situation."

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

"Well now" the adult villain said addressing the ten kids present as he gnawed on his pipe "You probably don't know who I am and you probably don't know why or how I got you all out of your indefinite stays at your respective juvenile detention centers. For starters, I am Father and I have a great amount of influence over other adults. And I am impressed by each of your skills, specifically you with the knives, you with the flamethrower, and you with the rifle."

Three of the kids smiled while the others cast them glares. "So, what do you want with us?" a girl with brown hair asked bluntly.

Father chuckled, "Simple, I want you to destroy the Kids Next Door C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. You will all be given everything you need for this task, weapons, transport, armor, the works."

"And all we have to do is break the KND's fortress on the moon, fight our way through waves of KND troops, and not to mention actually locating the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and then wrecking it before the KNerds can stop us."

"In a nutshell, but fortunately for you, there has been a little incident within the KND's ranks, only a small few remain with the KND, they shouldn't be that much of a problem" Father said biting down on his pipe.

"So if there are only a few of them, why have us do this instead of yourself?" a boy with short dark hair asked, causing Father to remember the game of tag last month.

"Well…um…I'm busy that day" Father said coming up with the best excuse he could.

"But don't you want us to do this today?" another one of the ten delinquents asked only for Father to catch on fire.

"Do you want to be paid or not?" Father yelled. The ten kids nodded nervously. "Good, now tell my robotic assistant here what you need and he shall acquire it for you." Father motioned to a large robot in knight armor. "Mr. Toasty, these are the Delightful Children 2.0, see to it they are prepared for their mission."

As Father left the room, Mr. Toasty turned to face the ten delinquents. "¿Qué se necesita?"

The kids exchanged unsure glances. "Did it just speak Spanish?"

"Odio mi vida."

* * *

**KNFF Arctic Base**

"Numbuh 60, sir" Numbuh 723 called to Patton "We've gotten word from Numbuh 30C, NKO aircraft are inbound."

"Well then" Patton said as he put on hockey pads "Sound the alarm, prepare for internal and external combat."

"Yes sir" the helmeted operative saluted the KNFF leader. Numbuh 723 turned his attention to a microphone and spoke into it, "All KNFF operatives prepare for internal and external combat, this is not a drill, the NKO are inbound. I repeat, all KNFF operatives prepare for internal and external combat. Numbuh 10-Speed and Numbuh 275 report to the command deck, Sector F report to bulkhead V84, all operatives report to your battle stations!"

Lance exited his room upon hearing he was needed. He picked up a brief case in his room. On the way to the command deck he made a detour to 'special containment'. "Hey Numbuh 38.0" Lance greeted the prison guard "I thought this might come in handy" Lance handed the brief case to Numbuh 38.0.

"Thanks Lance" the prison guard examined the brief case, failing to notice the 'UH-60' on the handle. "I'll check it out later, you've got to head to the command deck."

"I'm on my way" Lance saluted the prison guard and walked off. Lance smirked as he thought of the one man prison break bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

**NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. **

"Alpha flight prepare for deployment" Fanny said into a makeshift headset "As soon as we are within range, Tango flight cover the P.I.P.E.P.O.D.s as they begin deploying their troops. Beta flight, hit cover the artillery, we'll need them later on."

"We're approaching the target ma'am" Numbuh 51 said over his shoulder.

"Alright, this is it lass' and lads, we're going in" Fanny pointed to the small tree in the ice.

* * *

**KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. **

"Well…this is cramped" Sonia said as she and the rest of the field operatives cramped into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Oi! How come he doesn't have ta be cramped back here with us!" Wally pointed at Harvey who was standing beside Hoagie, who was piloting the ship. Harvey simply stuck out his tongue at Wally. "Why you little-!"

"Cut it out fool, the chain of command is still in effect" Numbuh 5 smacked Wally from behind with her hat.

"Alright, how're we doing on the radar Numbuh 1?" Rachel asked the bald brit who sat in a chair to her left.

"So far, it seems we haven't been detected" Nigel said, not taking his eyes away from the radar.

"Well that's a good sign" Rachel said getting up from the captain's chair. She stood behind Hoagie as they overlooked the white frozen wonderland. Rachel couldn't help but smile as memories of her time in Arctic training flooded into her mind. As she dwelled on the past, she was brought back into reality as a laser blast collided next to the hull of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"What was that?" Rachel asked frantically.

"That blast came from the Arctic Base, they must think were with Fanny!" Hoagie yelled as he desperately tried to keep the shabby camper in the air. The 2x4 flight based vehicle began to plummet towards the snow barren land below. "We're gonna crash!"

"Brace yourselves!"

"This ain't happenin, this ain't happenin!"

"Don't touch me!"


	11. Climatic Fight

**This was by far...the longest chapter...I have _ever _****done...**

* * *

**Moon Base: Undisclosed Section**

"Wow" Numbuh 74.239 said opening a bag of chips as he and Numbuh Infinity sat and watched dozens of TV. Screens, "We really let this get out of hand."

"This is exactly what I foresaw" Numbuh Infinity shook his head.

"Come on Infinity" Numbuh 74.239 said as he watched a screen showing Rachel and Nigel begin to regain consciousness "Look on the bright side; this gives us the chance to watch our final two act in a hostile environment."

"Are they sure of this prophecy?" Numbuh Infinity asked skeptically.

"Not really, but hey, if the big three upstairs want an operative from every planet, then why not."

"You have a point there" Infinity said rubbing his chin. He then drew his attention to a screen showing a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with a NKO flag flying towards the Moon Base. "Looks like we have company, we should inform them of the situation at hand."

"No" Gabe pointed to a screen showing Numbuh 2030 checking his weapons in the landing bay "Not yet, when things get too out of control, we'll contact the big three."

"I hope you're right, for your sake."

* * *

**Arctic Base**

Rachel began to move. She found herself in the remains of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. She looked around herself to find everyone else regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Kuki asked as she held onto a rainbow monkey with pilot attire.

"We got shot down" Numbuh 0.333 responded as he pulled a chunk of metal off of Harvey. "You alright?" Numbuh 0.333 asked as he helped the Sector W leader onto his feet.

"Don't touch me" Harvey bluntly stated before walking over to Rachel.

"Well this was ah bright Idea!" Wally yelled as he found himself in the snow "Whose idea was it to do this anyway?"

"It was yours fool" Numbuh 5 shook her head, squeezing her temple.

"Oh…right."

"So…how do we get into the arctic base?" Matt asked. As if on cue, a one man insertion pod with a drill at the end, landed beside the crash site and began to drill downwards into the ice.

"That's how" Rachel said coolly "Quickly every down that hole!" The eleven KND operatives jumped down the hole created by the pod. They landed on the pod and checked their weapons.

"Remember, when we go in there we find Patton and Fanny, fight anyone we have to, but our main priority is ending this war."

"Right." They all nodded.

"Alright then" Rachel twirled her yield sign before the pod dug into the interior of the arctic base. The pod fell into the base crashing into the floor. The occupants exited their pod, only to be jumped by KNFF troops.

Rachel jumped off the top of the pod and held her yield sign at the ready. "Take me to Patton, now."

"Sorry ma'am" Numbuh 1818 said pointing his S.C.A.M.P.P. at the KND Supreme Leader "But I have my orders, take down all non-KNFF operatives. No hard feelings"

"No hard feelings" Rachel nodded before leaping forward and swinging the boxing glove end of her staff weapon at Numbuh 1818, knocking the boy off his feet.

Nigel and the rest of the operatives jumped off the pod and began to attack KNFF and NKO troops alike. Nigel kicked an NKO operative off his feet, causing the operative to land on his back on the ice floor. A KNFF operative ran up to Nigel to deliver a blow to the Sector V leader, only for Nigel to grab the operatives arm and toss him down a corridor.

Sector W quickly dispatched four KNFF operatives, each from a different Sector. "Wow, Patton may be a drill sergeant, but his army is barely functioning." Harvey commented, rubbing his chin as he came to his conclusion.

"So where does that leave us?" Numbuh 5 asked as she kicked an NKO operative into a wall.

"It means Patton's defenses aren't strong at all, Fanny will make her way in soon enough, and it'll save us the trouble of having to go after her" Rachel said as she dispatched another KNFF operative with her yield sign.

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Numbuh 4 questioned before he socked a KNFF operative in the jaw. "Lets get movin'!"

"Numbuh 4 is right" Nigel said as he let go of an unconscious operative's shirt collar "We need to find Patton, now!"

"Agreed." Rachel said calmly as the last hostile operative collapsed. Rachel turned towards her fellow KND operatives. "Alright then, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 363, Numbuh 101, you three are with me. Numbuh 0.333, take Sectors V and W, try to steer the conflict away from Patton, but let Fanny through if she shows."

"Will do ma'am" Numbuh 0.333 nodded, understanding Rachel's orders fully.

"Lets do this" Rachel muttered angrily before heading down a corridor, followed by Nigel, Harvey, and Matt.

"So, basically we're going to go and run around in the Arctic Base, in search for Patton, while there's a war going on around us?" Matt asked nervously.

"That's as basic as it can be" Rachel said before kicking open a door, revealing a massive firefight between KNFF and NKO operatives.

* * *

**Moon Base**

The modified NKO S.C.A.M.P.E.R. stealthily landed in the only open landing bay. The former KND operatives disembarked from their means of transport and looked around, only to find the landing bay deserted.

"It's deserted" Numbuh 99 said aloud.

"Well, this is a surprise" Numbuh 2030 said making himself known to the former decommissioning squad operatives "I hope you're all here to say you're sorry and ask to come back to the KND, if not then I recommend that you leave before I launch you out into space in an escape pod…and we're all out of escape pods."

"Surrender Numbuh 2030, the Moon Base now belongs to the NKO" Numbuh 99 raised his weapon as did all of the other members of the strike team.

"Please, just earlier a bunch of teens tried this same stunt, I'm telling you now, leave."

"No twenty-thirty, no" Numbuh 58 said stepping forward, keeping her S.C.A.M.P.P leveled at the Prospector leader "You will surrender quietly or-"

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Numbuh 2030 asked dryly "Please, you were the worst shot out of everyone in Q, I doubt you'd hit me from this range."

"Trust us, we're all tempted to blast your sorry behind" Numbuh 91 said violently.

"You've caught my attention" Numbuh 2030 put his hands behind his back "What have I done to earn your animosity?"

"You must be full of yourself to ask us that!" Numbuh 58 yelled.

"Tell me, is this about NKO business or about how I didn't join the decommissioning squad?"

"Well what do you expect Nolan!" Numbuh 58 yelled "How could you do that to us! We were your friends! You didn't even think twice about your answer! Was it because you didn't value our friendship or was it because you felt the need to follow in _their_ footsteps!"

"I'd appreciate it if you left _them_ out of this" Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed as he tried his best to keep his anger in check.

"Why? Do you feel like you owe them? You barely knew them! But you were willing to throw the friendships that we all forged during training so you could remain in Q!" Numbuh 58 screamed "But hey! Look at you now, a few months later you decide to set up shop in the Moon Base with a bunch of freaks!"

Numbuh 2030 shook his head, "Of course I owe them I owe them for a lot of things. I stayed in Q because I have morals that I wasn't about to throw away. And you know what? I saw injustice and I brought a team together, a team that could do what no other team could! You call them freaks, I call them friends! But you know what, you all act as if I betrayed you all, but from my perspective, you did something even worse than what you accuse me of. You turned your backs on the Kids Next Door for Fanny, for hers and Patton's pointless argument!"

Numbuh 58 glared at the Prospector leader. She was about to retort but stopped herself. There was no denying it, he was right.

"You're a turd muncher you know that?" Numbuh 59 insulted Numbuh 2030 as his index finger moved to the trigger of his weapon.

"I wouldn't do that" Numbuh 832 said as he held his harpoon weapon at Numbuh 59's head. Soon enough, Numbuh's 10.01, 72, and the conjoined twins 1/2 and 2/4 appeared, weapons raised.

"You mess with one Prospector…" Rack began.

"You mess with all of us" Ruin finished his brother's sentence.

"Great" Numbuh 99 muttered "Looks like we'll have to resort to violence after all."

"As if you hadn't thought this wouldn't go south" Josh sneered as he held his spork launcher to Numbuh 59's head.

"Call off your rabid animals Nolan, we don't want to hurt anyone" Numbuh 58 partially lied.

"You mean you'll hurt us?" Roady laughed disbelievingly "please, this modified S.C.A.M.P.P. says otherwise."

"We've been trained to take down teenagers and we have on multiple occasions" Numbuh 91 scoffed "face it, you're out of our league." Numbuh 91 leapt forward and kicked Roady in the gut, causing the gun nut to recoil and collapse on the metal floor.

Corey lifted up his C.O.R.D.E.R. only to be socked in the face by Numbuh 59. "Its been awhile since I've made someone bleed!" the former KND copilot smirked before being kicked in the back by Josh.

Josh raised his right arm and took aim. Before he could launch the harpoon like spork at his fallen adversary, Numbuh 58 shot Josh in the back, sending the one handed Prospector flying.

"Alright Nolan, that's three, you going to come quietly or what?" Numbuh 99 asked coolly as his three fellow NKO operatives formed up behind him.

"Josh, Corey, Roady, you guys alright!" Numbuh 2030 yelled concerned for his friends, completely avoiding Numbuh 99. Roady merely groaned in pain. Josh waved his arm in the air before collapsing back on the ground. Corey began to twitch furiously before falling into unconsciousness.

"We up…" Rack began as he removed his mallet from its holster.

"…Or what?" Ruin finished as he removed his hammer from his holster.

Before Numbuh 2030 could answer the Siamese duos question, a loud thud echoed throughout the landing bay. All of the standing combatants turned to see a large boarding craft piercing into the interior from the outside.

"One of yours?" Numbuh 2030 asked before pointing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at the boarding craft.

"No, we had orders only to use ourselves for this as to not remove any resources from Operation: Arctic Circle" Numbuh 99 said uneasily. Soon Numbuh 99 and the rest of his team aimed their weapons at the boarding craft.

"So…who's in the craft?" Numbuh 91 asked.

The boarding craft slowly opened, revealing ten fully armored figures standing at the ready. "Hello, I presume you're the Kids Next Door" a female voice belonging to who the operatives presumed to be the leader said.

"…Kind of" Numbuh 59 said, slightly lowering his weapon "Them two…or three are KND. The rest of us used to but we're NKO now."

"Hm…well we're here to knock off a couple of KND so… why not" the leader said before she and her team raised their weapons "Take em'." The ten unknown invaders opened fire on the seven operatives, all of whom ran for cover.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Operative Detention Center**

Numbuh UH-60 sat silently in his cell, holding his left shoe in his hands. The sound of blaster fire echoed throughout the Arctic Base. Numbuh UH-60 smiled as he opened the sole of his shoe, revealing a secret compartment with a single M.A.R.B.L.E. "They never check your shoes."

Numbuh UH-60 tossed the miniature explosive at his cell door, exploding on impact. The Prospector put his shoe on and walked out of his cell. He then knelt down and removed the sole of his right shoe, revealing a green and purple M.A.R.B.L.E. "Always carry spares." Numbuh UH-60 smirked before tossing the modified M.A.R.B.L.E. at the door keeping him inside the detention block.

He stepped through the shattered metal and ice, noticing Numbuh 38.0 slumped up against a wall, knocked out from the explosion. He picked up a bag with his code Numbuh and unlocked it. He pulled out a set of folded up fan propellers with gun handles at the ends. "We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."

Numbuh UH-60 walked away from his former prison, heading towards the sound of laser fire and explosions.

* * *

**NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.**

The NKO S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. launched a bombardment of missiles into the ice surrounding the small snow covered tree, causing a chunk of the Arctic Base to be exposed to the world beyond ice. The countless S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and other flight capable vehicles continued to pepper the ice with lasers, destroying all of the Moon Bases exterior turrets.

"Alrighty then!" Fanny yelled, thrusting her arm forward "All transports move in, we're takin' Patton down now!"

The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. sped downward, blasting its way into the Arctic Base.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"Who are these guys?" Numbuh 99 yelled from behind a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

"Heck if I know" Numbuh 2030 said as he shot at the invaders from behind cover.

"That'll be enough of that now" another female voice, belonging to one of the invaders with a hunting rifle and a helmet covering her head, said before taking aim and shooting Numbuh 2030's M.U.M.B.L.E.R. out of his hand causing the weapon to shatter into pieces.

"Yeow!" Numbuh 2030 shouted as he recoiled his hand in pain.

"Is that a…?" Rack trailed off as one of the invaders began to walk forward, bringing with him a solid chunk of hardware resembling a flamethrower.

"Crud" Numbuh 2030 muttered before the invader with the flamethrower let out a burst of fire in his and Rack and Ruin's direction. "Dodge!" Numbuh 2030 yelled as he and the Siamese twins leapt away from their cover as it was consumed by flames.

"We are sooo doomed" Numbuh 59 said pessimistically before one of the fully armored invaders punched a hole into the side of the trash can he hid behind. Numbuh 59 jumped forward, spun around, and took aim, only for the invader to grab the barrel of the S.C.A.M.P.P. and crushing it. "Dude!" Numbuh 59 yelled before being hit by a guitar from another invader.

"Stay down" the guitar wielding invader said coldly.

Numbuh 99 opened fire on the girl with the hunting rifle, causing the sniper to take cover. "Step out! I dare you!" he yelled before being struck from behind, causing him to fall over. The invader with pitch black armor smirked behind her helmet before turning to see one of her teammates get smacked into a wall.

"Ugh…I hate it when they put up a fight" she sighed before charging at Rack and Ruin.

"To our left" Ruin warned his brother.

"Noted" Rack said before the duo pivoted to the left to counter the attacking invader, smacking her into a wall beside her teammate.

"Darius, Josie, get back up and fight!" the leader yelled as she punched Numbuh 91 in the gut.

"Sorry, but you've got your own problems" Numbuh 58 said before smacking the leader of the invaders with a pipe.

The leader merely shook it off and delivered a blow, sending Numbuh 58 crashing into the side of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Please, you're simply a nuisance."

Numbuh 2030 dodged another bullet from the sniper, taking cover behind the M.A.T.O.R.O. _"Numbuh 2030, what's going on down there?" _Numbuh 202's voice rang from the HE.A.D.S.E.T.'s earpieces.

"Villains, you know, the usual" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mouth piece, before the sniper shot the antenna, cutting the call. Numbuh 2030 turned to see the sniper standing beside him, pointing her rifle directly at him.

"Give up, you're all royally screwed" she said in a threatening manner.

"You know I knew a guy who had a hunting rifle" Numbuh 2030 narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?"

"He betrayed my team and shot two of my friends in the back. And I am still extremely _peeved_" Numbuh 2030 tackled the sniper to the ground, only to be smacked in the jaw by the butt of the rifle. The sniper kicked Numbuh 2030 off of her and forced herself onto her feat. Numbuh 2030 reached for one of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s only for it to be shot out of his hand. "Will you stop doing that!"

The sniper merely laughed before swinging her rifle at Numbuh 2030, hitting him on the side. Numbuh 2030 grabbed the rifle and pulled, pulling the sniper towards him. The sniper kneed Numbuh 2030 in the groin, causing the Prospector leader's eyes to widen as he doubled over in pain.

"Please stop embarrassing yourself" the sniper shook her head.

"Get…slagged!" Numbuh 2030 said before opening a secret compartment in the sole of his shoe and removing a single M.A.R.B.L.E. He threw the M.A.R.B.L.E. in between the two of them, blasting the two combatants in separate directions.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

"Sir, reports from Numbuh 411 indicate that Fanny has entered the base!" a kid in a lab coat alerted the KNFF leader.

Patton looked up from his desk and cracked a smile. He jumped up from his seat and pulled out a boxing glove with electricity running through its metal tips. "It's about time she showed" he muttered before heading towards the exit. "Where is she now?"

"C- Deck sir" the kid in the lab coat said nervously, watching a red dot on his monitor heading towards the command deck. "She's moving in close, if you leave now you can head her off at the Capture the Flag training gymnasium."

"Good" Patton muttered "Lance, continue coordinating our forces, I'm off to cut the head of this insidious snake." With that said, Patton exited the command deck, leaving to face Fanny.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 99 kicked at one of the invaders, only for him to be caught by his leg and tossed into a 2x4 ship. "This is easy, Father must have had really cruddy help if this is as good as the KND is" the bulky invader laughed.

"Enough Connor, take the others down before we move on" the leader said before punching Numbuh 58.

"Yeah, yeah, Natalie" the invader, Connor, muttered before walking towards Rack and Ruin, only for Numbuh 2030 to crash into him. Connor groaned before Numbuh 2030 punched his helmet repeatedly, causing the visor to crack.

"Who are you guys?" Numbuh 2030 yelled before being shoved off by Connor.

"We're the Delightful Children" Connor said jumping back onto his feet and taking up a fighting stance "2.0."

"Of course you are" Numbuh 2030 sighed before removing his other M.U.S.S.K.E.T. from its holster. The Prospector leader sent a wave of concussive mustard blasts at Connor, who brushed the blasts aside like they were nothing.

Connor merely laughed as he swatted Numbuh 2030 into a wall. "It's over kid, finished!"

Numbuh 2030 held his shoulder in pain as he limped over to Josh. "For the love of god Josh, get up and help out here!" Numbuh 2030 yelled, pulling the one handed second in command up on his feet.

"Ugh…what I miss?" Josh groaned. Josh then noticed ten kids around Numbuh 2030's age running around, fighting the NKO operatives and Rack and Ruin.

"You missed enough" Numbuh 2030 said in a steady tone despite the pain "They call themselves the Delightful Children 2.0."

"Right" Josh muttered raising his harpoon arm "Lets show these Delightful wannabes what being a part of the Kids Next Door is all about."

Numbuh 2030 raised his M.U.S.S.K.E.T., "My thoughts exactly. You take the guy with the dented visor and that other guy with the guitar; I've got the sniper and the leader." The two Prospectors then rushed towards Connor, weapons blazing.

* * *

**Moon Base: Main Gymnasium**

Rachel ran through the firefight, striking hostile opposition from both sides. Nigel followed behind the Supreme Leader, blasting operatives with his S.P.I.C.E.R. Matt ran behind Nigel, covering his head from stray shots screeching through the air. Harvey shot wildly in several directions as he tried to keep up with the rest of his team.

A large explosion sent the four operatives flying behind a set of broken and battered bleachers. Rachel got back onto her feet, only for a stray laser bolt to strike her shoulder. "Dang it!" she swore as she grabbed her shoulder. She checked her shoulder, only to find a red mark. The blast wasn't lethal, due to standard regulations.

"We need a distraction if we're going to get out of here" Nigel said, remaining calm as gum wads, splotches of mustard, and lasers struck the floor he stood on.

"B-but everyone else is busy handling skirmishes like this one….h-how can how can we distract t-them?" Matt stuttered as he hid behind Harvey, holding onto the Sector W leader.

"Let go of me now…or I'll hurt you four eyes" Harvey said sending Matt a death glare.

Across the gymnasium, the exit doors shot off its hinges, being blown into the room, knocking down a number of KNFF operatives. Everyone in the room ceased fire and turned to see the new combatant.

"Is that…?" Rachel asked recognizing the operative.

"Eat slag!" Numbuh UH-60 yelled before raising his weapons and pulling the triggers. Bursts of sharp pencils erupted from the inner barrel hidden by the folded propellers. The sharp pencils struck several operatives, knocking them down and out.

"There's our distraction" Nigel muttered before Rachel led him, Harvey, and Matt through the chaos.

Both KNFF and NKO operatives shot at Numbuh UH-60, who easily dodged the shots. The Prospector pulled a second trigger on one of his weapons, causing the propeller to fold outwards and spin rapidly. The propeller acted as a shield, blocking all of the oncoming rounds of fire from both armies.

Rachel and the others ran through the door way Numbuh UH-60 had entered through. "That was a close one" Rachel let out a deep breath.

"Yeah" Nigel agreed. The four operatives then continued in search for Patton and, most likely, Fanny.

* * *

**Moon Base**

"More sheep to the slaughter" Connor punched his palm before charging at Josh. Both combatants rose their fists before colliding. The impact sent both Connor and Josh flying towards opposite sides in the hanger, both crashing into several 2x4 shuttles.

Josh forced himself onto his feet and rose his harpoon arm. "Get slagged" he swore before launching his harpoon spork at a disorientated Connor. The spork stabbed into his outer armor causing Connor to scoff.

"Was that it?"

"No. I made some improvements" Josh said coldly before pushing a button on the hilt of the harpoon launcher. A current of electricity shot down the wire attached to the spork. Connor shook and twitched furiously as he was shocked by the ten volts being pumped into him. Connor fell over, unconscious but alive. "Don't mess with the Prospectors."

Josh retracted his spork before being smacked over his head by a guitar. Josh fell over and rolled to his side to see a fully armored kid with a guitar looking down at him. "You're gonna pay for that you freak" the kid said threateningly.

"Please" Josh muttered before Roady rushed the kid, smashing him against a wall. "What took you?"

"Sorry, but she punches pretty hard" Roady said before lifting up the guitar wielding invader and tossing him atop Connor.

The leader of the delinquent invaders tossed Numbuh 2030 through a metal door leading down a long corridor. "Ugh…" Numbuh 2030 groaned as he coughed up red splotches.

"You going to give up or are we going to have to wash your blood off our armor after this?" the sniper asked as she stepped through the hole in the door after Natalie.

"Take us to the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., now" Natalie said coldly.

Numbuh 2030 coughed up more red splotches before wiping off the cuts on his fist. He got on his feet and turned to face the two delinquents. "…And what if I was to say no?"

"Then we kill you, simple as that" the sniper said raising her rifle.

"Really? You seemed to be the type with a conscience" Numbuh 2030 said turning around as he began to limp down the hall "Well then, follow me."

Natalie smiled behind her visor. She waited for Numbuh 2030 to get out of hearing range before hitting the side of her helmet and spoke into her helmets microphone, "Team, me and Kayla are moving in on the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., keep the KND of our backs."

As Numbuh 2030 limped ahead of the two delinquents, he extended the antenna broken antenna and spoke into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic. "H.E.A.D.S.E.T. access Numbuh 362's command key."

"_Error. Numbuh 362's command key is accessible to authorized personnel only. You must have level five clearance to utilize this function." _The H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s A.I. said in a monotone voice.

"Override. H.E.A.D.S.E.T., password hack twenty-thirty" Numbuh 2030 said into the mic.

"_Password hack accepted. Decrypting level 5 security. Decryption complete. Installing personal password. Installation complete."_

"Thank you H.E.A.D.S.E.T." Numbuh 2030 said into the mic just as the two delinquents caught up.

"You limp pretty fast twerp" Natalie said pointing a laser pistol at Numbuh 2030 from behind "trying to warn any more KND?"

"Please, they already know" Numbuh 2030 scoffed "I told them not to interfere."

"How heroic" the sniper said sarcastically "Now where is the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E?"

"Ever since it was stolen by the original Delightfuls, it's been moved from hiding place to hiding place" Numbuh 2030 said making a left turn down a hallway leading towards the auditorium. "So can I ask you two a question?"

"Depends if we want to answer it" Natalie said in a threatening manner as they entered the auditorium.

"So why work for Father? Aren't we all kids?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he limped his way up the stairs leading up to the stage.

"Well we're getting paid, that's enough incentive for anyone" Natalie said coldly as she stepped onto the stage "So where's the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E?"

"Under the podium" Numbuh 2030 said blandly.

The two invaders looked under the podium, and with glee their expressions lit up as they found their quarry. "This is great" Natalie said holding the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. up to the light.

"Yeah…great" Numbuh 2030 muttered before speaking into the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic "Command key bypass, password: 'Locksmith'. H.E.A.D.S.E.T. divert hamster tube flow to my current location."

"What did you say?" the sniper turned around, pointing her rifle at Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 relaxed a bit as he noticed the Sniper's finger tense. A loud rumbling soon caught everyone's attention. The two delinquents looked upwards, noticing five clear orange pipes loosen from the rest. The pipes then angled themselves directly at Numbuh 2030. One by one hamsters began to launch from the pipes, landing around Numbuh 2030,

"Boy do I love my H.E.A.D.S.E.T." Numbuh 2030 said as the pipes each began to expand due to an overflow of hamsters. "It has this little interesting feature that gives me a direct line to all KND files and equipment. Oh, and I also had this other thing installed." A part of the left side of the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. detached from the rest of the 2x4 headgear, it flipped under Numbuh 2030's ear, shooting a single rubber eraser into barrel of the rifle, clogging it.

Before any of them could react, the pipes exploded, shooting hundreds of hamsters down onto the stage. The wave of hamsters crashed into the three kids, knocking them all off the stage and onto the floor below. Numbuh 2030 landed on his back as the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. landed beside him. "Ugh. That was convenient." He muttered before grabbing the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and running out of the auditorium.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Capture the Flag Training Ground**

Fanny kicked open the door to the training ground. Her two handpicked officers quickly dispatched the few KNFF troops guarding the room. As the smoke from the officers weapons cleared, Fanny could make out the familiar shape of her quarry. "Patton."

"Hey fran-fran" Patton smirked as he walked down a fake mountainous slope. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Take him" Fanny ordered her two officers. The two NKO operatives shot at Patton, who easily avoided the blasts.

Patton charged at the operatives. He swung his gloved fist, striking one of the operatives, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious. The second operative jumped backwards, dodging a punch from Patton. The operative steadied himself and took aim, taking a shot at Patton, who blocked it with his glove.

Patton jumped up into the air and struck downwards, smacking the operative and knocking him out. "That's two Fanny. You finally going to do your own work or would you prefer surrendering."

"Get ready to fall you eskimo" Fanny said raising a M.U.S.K.E.T. and blasting Patton square in the chest, sending the KNFF leader tumbling backwards.

Patton jumped back onto his feet before running behind a slope, dodging a hail of mustard.

Fanny kept her distance from the slopes. She was at a disadvantage. The slopes gave Patton all the cover he needed to evade her shots, not to mention it gave Patton the ability to sneak around and catch her off guard. "You ain't goin' ta beat me Patton."

"I'd beg to differ Fanny" Patton's voice echoed throughout the training grounds.

"You aren't gonna mess with ma head Patton." Fanny said, straining to hear Patton's true location.

"I'm already messing with your head Fanny" Patton said, unknowingly giving away his location despite the echo.

Fanny turned towards his voice and shot in his direction. The concussive mustard blasts tore through the fake slopes, causing Patton to jump out from his hiding spot. Patton rushed Fanny, who merely side stepped and stuck out her foot, causing Patton to trip.

"Grr…" Patton glared at Fanny, shaking his gloved fist at her.

"You are ridiculous" Fanny shook her head.

"You want this to end, right? Well, so do I. Catch me if you can" Patton said before rushing out of the training grounds and heading towards the command deck.

Fanny's eyes narrowed in anger as Patton ran. She holstered her weapon before giving chase.

* * *

**Moon Base**

Numbuh 99 kicked Darius aside before pulling out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and beating him down. "Attention NKO, there are no sides in this, it's us verses the Prospectors and these black suited jerks!"

"Right" Numbuh 59 sneered before rushing Rack and Ruin. The Siamese twin melee specialists simply smacked him away.

"You guys…" Rack began.

"…Are really dumb" Ruin finished.

Numbuh 2030 burst through the door with the hole in it, C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. clutched to his side. "Someone tell me what's going on now!"

"This!" Numbuh 58 yelled before charging at Numbuh 2030 and kicking him in the groin.

"AH!" Numbuh 2030 yelled in pain before falling over, and letting go of the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. in the process.

Numbuh 58 reached out for the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and plucked it from the fallen operative. "Now we have all the proof we need you traitorous pig."

"You're the only traitor I see here" Numbuh 2030 said before Numbuh 58 was shot into a wall by Natalie, who had just entered the landing bay with the sniper. Numbuh 2030 grabbed his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. off the ground before turning around.

"The C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E, now." Natalie extended her hand motioning to the discarded C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., "Or else my associate here will blow your brains out."

"Please, if she was going to kill me, she would have done so already" Numbuh 2030 scoffed, remembering all the times the sniper had the opportunity to end his life. "Now please, leave the Moon Base."

"Why should we?" Natalie said training her laser gun at Numbuh 2030.

"Because four of your own are battered and broken, the other six of you are exhausted, and because…Numbuh 202 right there has a _giant freaking _gun there aimed at you." The two juvenile invaders turned to see the Sector G 2x4 specialist aiming a giant cannon at them.

"Sorry I took so long" Kimberly apologized "there were just _so_ many choices in the armory; I had to find the right one."

"As you can see uh…Natalie, I believe that's your name, as you can see, that there is a _very _powerful ray cannon, your best course of action is to leave with what little dignity you still have" Numbuh 2030 said trying to get back onto his feat.

Natalie thought for a moment, taking the time to inspect her team. Darius, Josie, Robert, and Connor all lay in a pile near their boarding craft. Amber was currently locked in stalemate with a one handed kid. Garfield hiding behind a helicopter as a kid with what appeared to be a chain gun kept him pinned. Miranda and Edger were currently combating the Siamese freaks from earlier.

Natalie had to admit it, they were a strategic disadvantage. And she really didn't want to deal with the girl with the giant laser cannon. "Fine" she reluctantly admitted. Natalie and the rest of her team dragged their unconscious teammates to their boarding craft as the KND trained their weapons on them. "We will return" Natalie muttered before the boarding craft departed, the hole being sealed on the way out.

"And we'll be waiting" Kim said slyly.

"You do realize that's a bubble blower, right?" Josh pointed to the giant cannon Kim was currently holding.

"I know that, but they didn't" Kim smirked.

"Impressive" Numbuh 2030 complimented Kim.

"Why thank you Numbuh 2030" Kim said smiling at the Prospector leader.

"Ahem" the KND operatives turned to see the four NKO operatives standing a few feet away, each aiming their weapons at them. "We still haven't resolved our quarrel."

"Hm… right" Numbuh 2030 muttered before nodding to Rack and Ruin "Rack, Ruin, please escort these four off the Moon Base."

The twin nine year olds nodded before raising their melee weapons and proceeding to throw the four NKO operatives into trash pod. The twins smiled into the view port, before hitting the jettison button, launching the trash pod to the planet below.

"I thought we ran out of escape pods?"

"Meh…seems I was wrong."

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

Lance sat his computer console, downloading a set of files. "What are you doing?" an operative in a lab coat asked Lance.

"I'm doing something that doesn't concern you" Lance said, pulling his USB drive out of its port.

"It does too" the boy said stubbornly.

"Oh for the love of god" Lance face palmed "Look, leave me alone, or go out and fight on the front lines." The kid instantly ran back to his station and hid behind his desk. Lance inserted the USB cable into his pocket, just as the doors to the Command Deck blasted open.

Patton landed on his back and groaned in pain. Fanny ran into the Command Deck and shot wildly at the downed KNFF leader. Patton rolled away, dodging the mustard blasts. He jumped back onto his feet and swung at Fanny, who ducked and punched him in the jaw.

"You'll regret that" Patton muttered, raising his gloved fist.

"There's a lot of things I regret Patton, such as being your friend" Fanny said aiming her weapon at Patton.

"Likewise Fulbright."

"Hey, guys" Lance said walking in between the two leaders. "Can you two handle this outside…there's some rather sensitive equipment in here…that I'd rather not have you break."

Patton and Fanny only stared at the KNFF second in command. "Hey, Lance, this doesn't concern you, now leave or be held for treason."

"No, but this concerns me" Rachel said entering the Command Deck along with Nigel, Matt, and Harvey. "This needs to stop, now." Rachel raised her Yield Sign at both of the opposing operatives. "Make peace now, or I will be forced to smack some sense into both of you!"

"Sorry lass, but this ignorant pig of a leader has a point. This has ta happen, and it will." Fanny said before shooting past Lance, hitting Patton square on the chest, causing the KNFF leader to spin around and slam into a computer.

Patton's glove hand sent a jolt of electricity into the console, frying it. Alarms began to blaze throughout the Arctic Base.

"Why are the alarms going off!" Rachel yelled.

"You idiot!" Patton yelled, helping himself onto his feet "Do you know what you just made me do!"

"What! I can't understand idiot!" Fanny yelled into Patton's ear.

"You just made me fry the master lock! All of the cells are going to open!" Patton yelled as he threw his glove onto the floor.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Containment Cell Block **

The ice bared doors immediately shot open, allowing each cell's occupant to curiously exit their confined spaces.

"What's going on here?" Knight Brace asked, in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Don't you see Knight Brace, it's a prison break" Mr. Boss said as he gnawed on a cigar.

"Then what are we waiting for!" yelled the Crazy Old Cat Lady "Let's get out of here!"

"Everyone follow me, we're getting out of here!" Mr. Boss shouted before leading the mob of prisoners out of the prison section of the base and into the rest of the interior.

As the last of the mob exited the prison block, a lone figure exited his cell. He shook wildly before laughing maniacally. He then exited the cell block, taking a left, away from the mob's direction.

* * *

**Arctic Base: Command Deck**

The alarms died down instantly. "What do you mean all of the cells are going to open?" Rachel asked Patton, dead serious.

"Its protocol" Patton said as he pulled out a S.P.I.C.E.R. and aimed at Fanny's head "The cells automatically open when the master lock is shut down."

"Then why did you drag this out into the Command Deck ya idiot!" Fanny yelled as she kept her M.U.S.K.E.T. trained on Patton.

"Says the witch responsible for all of this!" Patton shouted.

"Look!" Rachel shouted, pointing to a set of TV screens, each one showing villains of various shapes, sizes, and ages running wild in the Arctic Base. "All of those freed villains are out because of you! Soon enough they'll all escape and return to putting down kids, unless we just stop fighting one another and work together!"

Fanny and Patton winced at Rachel's shouting. Both exchanged a glare at the other before lowering their weapons. "Fine" they both said simultaneously.

"After this, we're back to fighting."

"Agreed."

"No, no you aren't" Rachel shook her head "After this we're going to work out your differences and look for compromise. Then you both will announce peace between you both and order your followings to make nice and return to the KND."

"Why would we do that?" they asked in unison.

"Because you two used to be friends." Rachel said nicely, only for the two operatives to raise their weapons at one another. "On a more darker note standing before you are three of the top ten operatives in the world who won't mind beating some sense into you both, we currently have the 'secret weapon' running rampant in the main gym, and not only that, but if I wanted I could order Numbuh 202 right now and she would use all of the S.P.L.O.R.C.K.s in space to cover the world in mustard. Now…make nice."

Both of the former KND operatives exchanged horrified glances before shaking each other's hands nervously. "Good" Rachel walking towards Lance. "Where's the intercom?"

"Right here ma'am" Lance motioned to a microphone that was mounted on a tripod.

"Good" Rachel said before ripping the microphone out of the tripod and speaking into it. "Attention all KNFF and NKO operatives. You all know who I am, Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the KND. As you all may be wondering what that alarm was about, it meant all of the inmates in the prison have just escaped. So now I have asked your leaders to end this senseless war to join forces once more and stop these villains from escaping and wreaking havoc amongst all of kid kind."

Rachel held the microphone up too Fanny and Patton, "So what do you two say? Friends? Or Foes?"

Fanny and Patton exchanged nervous glances before speaking in unison once more, "Friends."

"Good" Rachel smiled. She held the microphone to her face and spoke into it once more "You here that everyone? Your leaders are friends now. Stop fighting each other, and start fighting the villains! That goes double for you Numbuh UH-60."

Throughout the Arctic Base, operatives from both factions halted their own firefights. Numbuh 78 and Numbuh 65 walked out from amongst their sides and shook hands. Soon, one by one, each operative followed the example set.

"This civil war is over" Rachel said into the intercom.

"Well ain't that just peachy" Mr. Boss said annoyed as he, Knight Brace, and several Ice Cream men entered the Command Deck. "It's times like this that make me actually rethink my actions…thankfully such things pass quickly."

"Daddy?" Fanny exclaimed, shocked at her father's sudden appearance.

"Ha! That's right! Your dad's Mr. Boss!" Patton laughed, only to be punched by Fanny.

"Let me guess" Nigel said aiming his S.P.I.C.E.R. at the adults "You and your little crew here need leverage to make your escape."

"You're smarter than you let on Numbuh 1" Mr. Boss said, partly complimenting the Sector V leader. "While the rest of the villains scramble around and draw your forces fire, we'll slip away. Even if they do figure out what we've done, we'll have a bargaining chip in play."

"Daddy, y'don't have ta do this" Fanny pleaded with her father.

"Sorry pumpkin, but another day in this place? That's just inhumane" Mr. Boss said in a softer tone "Look Fanny, think of this as early release for good behavior."

"That's stupid" Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Who asked you?" Knight Brace said, pointing his tooth brush at the seven year old.

"Look, Mr. Boss, you aren't leaving, that's final" Rachel said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me?" Mr. Boss taunted.

Rachel shook her head and twirled her yield sign. "A very, very irritated eleven year old girl."

As Mr. Boss and the rest of the adults began to laugh, Rachel swung her staff weapon and proceeded to clobber the adults. Matt covered Harvey's eyes from the intense violence, and surprisingly, Harvey made no complaints. The boy in the lab coat hid behind a desk as Knight Brace's dented retainer weapon was flung at his direction. Lance, Nigel, Fanny, and Patton could only watch as Rachel beat up the adults. All knowing that Rachel's actions mirrored what the rest of the escaped villains were facing, throughout the Arctic Base.

* * *

**Lesson learned: Don't, under any circumstances, piss off Numbuh 362.**


	12. End

**Alright, time to wrap up this story. Ha...I wrote 'time'...**

* * *

**Lime Rickey's**

"I propose a toast" Rachel said standing up in the middle of the children's soda bar "A toast to the end of the Civil War and to the continuation of the Kids Next Door!"

"Cheers!" every operative in attendance yelled, lifting their soda glasses in the air.

"To the Kids Next Door!" Fanny shouted standing up beside Rachel.

"To all kid kind!" Patton raised his mug as he stood beside Fanny.

"To great friends and greater people!" Nigel said before taking a sip out of his soda.

"To all of the above!" Harvey said drunkenly as he took another sip from his eighth soda.

"Don't give my brother anymore soda Rickey" Rachel bluntly told the bartender.

"Don't worry Numbuh 362" Rickey said slyly as he cleaned a mug.

Everyone then resumed to drinking soda and conversing with one another. Rachel sat down at a table in the corner of the kids bar with Patton, Fanny, Nigel, and the soda overloaded Harvey.

"I like hugs" Harvey slurred as he dizzily waged his finger at his mug.

"I'm sorry lass…but that was the most disturbing thing I've ever heard your brother say" Fanny whispered to Rachel.

"Either way" Rachel took another sip out of her mug "At least he's happy."

"Hey, Rachel" Patton said grapping Rachel's attention "Tomorrow, should I get a status report on all of the prisoners?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Rachel said before gulping down the last of her root beer.

"Right" Patton nodded before turning to Nigel "I take it the soda tolerance in her family is low."

"How should I know?" Nigel said honestly.

Lance sat next to Numbuh 78 and 65. The trio erupted in a fit of laughter. "Man Angelie that has got to be the best story ever!" Lance said in between laughs.

"Because it was!" Numbuh 78 said, trying to regain her composure.

"Definitely funny" Numbuh 65 said, cleaning up his face after his soda erupted from his nose.

As his two comrades in arms continued to laugh, Lance passed on his USB drive to Numbuh 2030, who tucked it in his back pocket.

Kim sat on a stool, mug filled with root beer in hand. "Waiting for someone?" Kim turned to see Numbuh 2030 standing behind her.

"Hey, Numbuh 2030" Kim greeted said operative "Yeah, I'm waiting for someone."

"Hey, Kim!" Kim and Numbuh 2030 turned to see Matt making his way through the crowd of reunited KND operatives "Sorry I'm late my grease monkey." Matt said planting a kiss on Kim's cheek.

"It's alright my KND buff" Kim said blushing.

Numbuh 2030's mouth hung open as he watched this display, "Uhm…uh…wha? Uh. Hey Numbuh 101."

"Hi Numbuh 2030" Matt said smiling.

"Later I need you to do something for me" Numbuh 2030 said before walking out of the kid's bar.

"What was up with him?"

"I don't know."

Numbuh 2030 inhaled a breath of fresh air and looked up to the night sky. Not too far away on a rooftop. Natalie sat there looking through a pair of binoculars. "Alright Kayla, it's time to make the first move."

"_How come I have to do this?" _the girl Kayla said over her mic.

"Because that guy knows who I am, you're a more logical choice, heck, your practically the only one whose name he didn't hear out loud" Natalie replied.

"_Fine, I'm on the move" _Kayla said into her mic. Natalie watched from afar as Numbuh 2030 rounded a corner, bumping into Kayla, causing both of them to knock the other over.

Numbuh 2030 got back on his feet and dusted himself off. He then took notice of who he had just knocked over. "Uh…my apologies…uh miss…"

"Kayla, Kayla Valera" Kayla said forcing a smile onto her face. She extended her hand to Numbuh 2030 and said, "Can I get a hand here."

"Oh, yes sorry about that" Numbuh 2030 took Kayla's hand and pulled her to her feet. "I'm sorry for the fall, that was totally my fault."

"It's alright" Kayla said pulling a pebble out of her black curly hair "So...what's your name?"

"Nolan, Nolan York" Numbuh 2030 said smiling genuinely.

"So, Nolan, do you know anywhere that sells soda to kids?" Kayla asked.

"Oh, yeah, there's Lime Rickey's but its jam packed right now" Nolan said pointing to the way he came.

"Then how about another place? Say one less crowded" Kayla said flashing Numbuh 2030 another smile.

"Why certainly, I know this great place only a few people know about" Numbuh 2030 said folding his arms.

"Care to show me the way" Kayla smirked, shifting her wait to her left leg.

"It would be my pleasure" Numbuh 2030 said walking with Kayla towards their destination. The two twelve year olds continued to talk and walk while Natalie watched with glee.

"Natalie to father" Natalie said speaking into her mic "We've begun."

**Unknown Location**

"_-and for the love of zero don't, I mean don't, let them release the prisoner!"_

A low cackle echoed throughout a darkened cavern. A man shook violently as he talked to himself.

"We stay the course, no exceptions!" he yelled in rage before shaking his head.

"But shouldn't we consider a possibility of reformation?" he asked himself calmly before shaking his head crazily.

"No" the man said putting on a sack like mask and covering his head with his hood. "We shall bring the world onto its knees." He tied a noose around his neck. He then put on a gauntlet covering his right arm. He inserted his fingers into a glove with syringes at the tips with a green liquid in each.

"We are Legion, for we are many."

* * *

**To be continued in: KND: Legion's Shadow**


End file.
